A Heart Never Lies
by Becksibee
Summary: Harry and Ginny fall in love. But then Harry gets called away on Auror training, while away Ginny does somthing which she regreats. But can Harry forgive and forget, or is this the end of not only a realationship, but friendships all round? Based after DH
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Authors Notes:** Hello and thank you for selecting my story to read. This will be a fairly short fan fic, around ten chapters I'm thinking. Please note that this has not been properly Bated but looked over by a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter series including characters etc. That belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I asked her for the rights, she said no.

* * *

It's the Easter holidays and Ginny and Hermione decided to come home for the week. Hermione was missing Ron to much and took this opportunity. That week Ginny and Harry became closer; Harry noticed over Christmas how much closer there were becoming, but nothing like this.

It was there final night and all four of them decided to go for a drink in the Three Broomsticks. It was after only a couple of drinks that Ginny kissed Harry. To him it was fantastic; it was like fireworks going off, like he'd won the lottery.

The following day Hermione and Ginny left, and Harry was gutted. He would now have to wait until the summer before he would see Ginny again. They wrote to each other all the time and Harry was well and truly smittened and so happy to be dating her again.

The summer had arrived and the train was due into platform nine and three quarters any minute. Ron and Harry were stood with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Granger awaiting Hermione and Ginny's final arrival home. As soon they saw them walk through the barrier Harry ran over to Ginny, took her in to a warm, loving hug before gently kissing her, he then handed her the flowers he bought her.

It had been two weeks since Ginny and arrived home, and this is where our story really begins…

Things between them were going great; they spent every waking moment together, and every sleeping moment dreaming about each other. Harry took Ginny away for days, into muggle London shopping, or to the beach. He took her for walks in the neighbouring fields, or around the sights of Hogwarts. It was one Friday night he came home from work with some news which changed things.

'I set off Sunday evening for at least week abroad with work, could be longer. They won't tell me much else other then I will need cool clothing.' He said sadly. Any other time he would have been happy to travel aboard with the ministry, but his relationship was just starting with Ginny.

'Harry don't worry about it, I will wait for you, no matter how long you are gone. You knew this may happen,' she said to him gently later that night when he told her how he felt.

'I know but I'll miss you,' he said going into kiss her lightly. They spent the Saturday with Ron and Hermione liked planned. They went through to Muggle London and watched a film and had a couple games of bowling, they all made a day of it really. Unlike Ron and Hermione and to there annoyance, Harry and Ginny didn't see much of the film. They spent most of the time whispering, giggling and kissing. Even during the meal before they headed back to The Burrow they was whispering and giggling.

Sunday rolled around and Harry took Ginny for a picnic lunch, they wanted to spend there last few hours together alone. Harry apperated them to a secluded location, with tree covered mountains surrounding them, on the southern mountain was a waterfall crashing into the lake below. Wild flowers grew and birds sang. It was undiscovered beauty to the Muggle world, and very few wizards knew of this spot. It was a hot day with the sun beaming down upon them.

They sat on a blanket not far from the waters edge talking and eating. Ginny moved towards Harry where they share a light kiss. This went from light to rather passionate, Ginny laid back bringing Harry with her, her heart beating like crazy, her stomach felt like thousands of butterfly's flapping around. Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes; she took this moment of separation to remove her top. Harry continued to look at her, 'You sure you're ready for this?' he asked her gently.

'As ready as I ever will be,' she whispered back before kissing him again. He smiled as she pulled him back towards her. Before they knew it they were both breathing heavier as they made love by the lake. After they finished they laid next to each other and let the warm breeze brush over them. It was not only there first time together but there first time ever. It was a decision neither of them will ever regret. They were both smiling happily and not long afterward Harry went for a swim in the warm lake with Ginny joining him.

They went back to The Burrow that evening, happily in love. Molly cooked Harry his favourite dinner and desert. He managed one more kiss with Ginny in the privacy of his room before he had to leave. And he was gutted.

Back in the kitchen, in front of the fire Harry said goodbye to his new family. Giving Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and even Mr Weasley a hug, he saved Ginny till last. 'I will try and write to you, but if you don't hear from me don't panic. I got told I may be unreachable and vice versa,' he said sadly. Ginny nodded and took him into a hug.

'Good Luck Harry,' she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'Bye everyone,' he said stepping into the fire.

'Good Luck Harry,' everyone said before he threw the floo powder down and disappeared behind the green flames.

This was tough on Ginny and she missed Harry deeply.

During the first week Hermione and Ginny were in conversation in the back garden, when a familiar figure appeared.

'Oh my … Viktor,' said Hermione standing up and heading towards him. They gave each other a small hug.

'Hello Hermione,' he said in his strong Bulgarian accent. 'How are you? You have not vritten to me in a vile.'

'Come sit down Viktor,' he said guiding him to a seat in the garden. 'Viktor do you remember Ginny Weasley, Ron's brother. Ginny I don't know if you formally met but Viktor Krum.'

'Hello,' said Ginny with a smile on her face as she shook his hand.

'Viktor, what are you doing here?' asked Hermione getting straight to business.

'I have come to see you. You have not vitten in a while and I was vorried.'

'I said in my last letter to you that it was my last. I have found love Viktor; I am truly in love with Ron Weasley.'

'But why stop vriting? If ve are only friends?' he asked.

'Because…'

'Because vot?'

'You still saw me more then a friend Viktor. It wasn't fair on Ron, or you or myself.'

'So you love him?' he asked hurt.

'Yes I do,' she smiled happily.

'Vell you have my blessing,' he said holding his hand out. 'I vill be in England for a few days. I have business to attend to. Vould you like a drink this evening? … Ron is velcome also. As is this beautiful girl here,' he said indicating to Ginny.

'I am sure Ron would love that,' said Hermione smiling.

That evening against Ron's protests they all met Viktor in The Leaky Cauldron. As the night wore on he spent more time chatting to Ginny.

'I am off to bed,' he announced at around one in the morning 'Ver is Ginny, I would like to say goodbye,' he said looking around.

'Err … not sure Viktor, I think she may have gone home. She is missing Harry deeply,' said Hermione.

'Very vell, thank you both for this evening, I do not have many friends here and I am grateful to have you. Goodnight,' he said. He waved bye and disappeared up the stairs.

The following morning Hermione went to wake Ginny to find her on her bed, she was still wearing the clothes from last night and was crying. Hermione comforted her friend; she knew what it was like missing her boyfriend.

It had been over a week since Harry left, they was no word from him and when Ginny contacted the Ministry all they said was they could not say where he was, what he was doing or how long he'd be. It was tough not hearing from him. To cheer her up Hermione and Ron took her to The Three Broomstick, the place was full of old students of Hogwarts from a couple of years above Hermione to student who have just left. Music was playing and people were dancing and general spirits were high. However Hermione and Ron bumped into a person they didn't particularly want to see, Cormac McLaggen. He was strolling around the place as if he owned it all because he was a reserve keeper on the Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch Team. He approached Hermione and Ron only to be shunted off which embarrassed him and he soon disappeared.

Ginny had been gone for a good hour, and Hermione became worried. She went to look for her and found her sat outside once again crying. Hermione decided that bringing her out was a bad idea and she apperated her home.

It was another week before Harry arrived home. He looked shattered, injured, sunburnt and filthy but he was beaming. He missed Ginny so much and the second he stepped out of the fire he took Ginny into a massive hug. It was a surprise for everyone. No one had expected him to turn up just out of the blue.

After he reunited with everyone he went and got a long, hot shower. When he came downstairs Mrs Weasley attended to his injuries and sunburn. They had already been seen to while away but they needed re bandaging and cleaning. He then ate the largest meal he had in weeks and was thoroughly stuffed. He spent an hour chatting to everyone.

'I can't go into detail, I literally can't. They put a spell on me so I can't say where I have been or what for. But it was some of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, and talk about hot. I've never knew it could get so hot. We completed our mission though. Unfortunately we lost one guy. Again I can't say who or how but the Ministry will inform his family before announcing his death and give him a proper burial,' he told them. He stretched, 'I hope you all don't mind but I'm going to get to bed. I'm shattered beyond believe,' he smiled. He gave Ginny along kiss before she announced she would join him upstairs. Maybe chat a bit more before he went to sleep. They both ended falling asleep on Harry's bed.

Harry had a week off to recover before he was back at the Ministry. But every night he spent with Ginny. Some nights they would just talk, or go out to the pub, or for a walk. It wasn't while around his third week home that there relationship got physical again, unbeknown to Mr and Mrs Weasley that is.

It had been eight weeks to the night since Harry and Ginny had first made love and had decided to celebrate it by returning to that spot. Ginny seemed uneasy the entire time, Harry put it down to nerves. After they had made love again Ginny wanted to go for a walk.

'Somewhere different,' she said. Harry apperated them to a beach on the south coast where they walked hand in hand. She motioned for him to sit down after about twenty minutes of walking. 'What's up Ginny? You've not been yourself all night. I put it down to nerves but I'm now guessing it's more then that?'

'It's nothing,' she said shrugging it off. 'Lets go home Harry.' He didn't want to push her so he took her hand and apperated home.

The following day she again didn't seem right. She had met Harry on his lunch. 'Work have offered me another mission aboard. Top Secret. Could be gone a very long time,' he told her. Her eyes widened and filled.

'What have you told them?' she asked nervous.

'No.'

'No? Why not?'

'Because I can't leave you, it's a one in a million opportunity but I can't leave you. You mean so much more to me then my career,' he told her. This tugged at her heart strings.

'Harry there is something I need to tell you. Something I've put off for a few days now,' she said sadly looking down at the table. Now she knew how he felt about her it was the perfect opportunity.

'I knew there was something,' he smiled warmly at her. 'What is it?'

'Harry … I-I'm pregnant.' He looked confused for a moment while he processed the information he told her.

'Pregnant?' he asked. She nodded her head. 'Oh my god… Ginny… this is… I mean… oh Ginny. I'm going to be a father?' he said with a smile on his face.

This tore Ginny up more. 'Maybe.'

Harry looked confused. 'Maybe? You're not sure you're pregnant? I just thought yo-'

'I am pregnant,' she said cutting him off.

'Then I-I don't understand,' he admitted.

'It's just you may not be the father,' she told him in barely a whisper. He had the right to know the truth. He would find out eventually.

He looked at her. He was confused. 'Well who else will be?' he asked almost laughing.

'While you where away I missed you so much and I got a little drunk. I made a mistake I regretted immediately,' she admitted.

'Who with?' he asked. His tone was no longer gentle, he was upset and angry.

'Viktor Krum.'

'Vi-Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian Seeker? A Triwizard Champion?' this hurt him more. She slept with Krum.

'It was a mistake Harry.'

'A… a mistake. You mean you just fell into his bed and though he was me?' he yelled.

'No Harry, I was upset, missing you. I had a couple to many. I didn't mean it to happen,' she cried.

'So there is a fifty percent chance that the baby could be mine?' he asked.

She shook her head, again eyes on the table.

'What?' he hissed. 'How many more?'

'Only one.'

'Only one? ONLY one? Oh in that case I supposed I better forgive you. You only slept with two other blokes behind my back,' he snapped. She was crying hard by this point but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. He was so hurt himself. 'Who was it?' he demanded.

'Cormac McLaggen,' she said through sobs.

'C-Cormac McLaggen?'

Ginny nodded. 'Harry, please forgive me, _please_,' she begged him.

'I-I can't Ginny,' he said before he apperated.

Ginny had calmed herself down enough to go home for dinner. She was hoping to try and talk to Harry tonight. She was however quite. They were all at the table when Arthur appeared.

'Is Harry here?' he asked.

'No he's at work isn't he?' asked Molly.

'No I've been told he has come to collect a few things, that he has accepted a Top Secret mission. He will be gone at the very least a year, quite possibly more, if he returns at all,' he said gravely. Everyone was stunned, it was the first they had all heard about it.

'Well surly he wouldn't just go without saying goodbye,' said Molly. 'Has anyone checked his room?' They all looked at each other and ran to Harry's room. He was staying in what used to be Percy's room but over the year he lived there he personalised it. Ron entered first and got the shock of his life. His room was completely stripped. No personal items, no pictures, draws were open and empty. All that was to be seen was a note on his bed.

'_To everyone,_

_As you will have found out by now I have accepted a secret mission with the ministry. I decline it once but something happened today which changed my mind; I am sure you will all found out soon enough. Please don't think less of me and I hope you all understand I can't live my life with that._

_I have put all my belongings into my vault at Gringotts; I have also left my will with the Ministry in case anything happens to me while I am away. _

_  
Mr and Mrs Weasley, thank you for having me these past eighteen months or so. I have truly appreciated your hospitality and love. Ron and Hermione, you're my best friends; I hope you are very happy together. I know you're both meant to be. Lastly Ginny, I loved you, I truly did, and deep down I still do. I hope you understand why I left today. Please send my love to the entire family. _

_  
I couldn't stand saying these things to your faces, if I had I may not have gone but I NEED to go. I have to. I hope to see you all again someday, if not … Good Luck to you all. _

_Love you all always_

_Harry James Potter'_

'You mean he's left?' said Mrs Weasley. 'Without a goodbye?'

Hermione was in tears. 'What's happened for him to leave like this? Without a proper goodbye?' she sobbed into Ron's arms.

'He was happy when he left this morning,' said Ron, also upset but fighting back the tears.

'Was he alright during lunch Ginny?' asked Mr Weasley, still somewhat confused by the matter.

This was it, the moment to tell everyone. 'I found out a couple of days back, and told him over lunch…' she took a deep breath before continuing. 'I'm pregnant.' She failed to tell them the reason he left, the fact that she had slept with two other blokes since Harry and there is only a one in three chance of him been the baby's father. She couldn't see that disappointed look on her parent's faces.

'He left because you're pregnant? The bastard,' said Ron, he was no longer crying but angry. 'How could he?'

Hermione didn't say anything, she looked at Ginny and realised the whole story wasn't been told. She however would leave it for now.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were confused on Harry's behaviour. They knew what he was like and were troubled by the fact he left. Oh there were angry but also troubled.

Ginny decided it was best to tell the other possible fathers. She sat and wrote to Viktor along with Cormac. They both responded saying if the child was there's then they would want to be involved in the baby's life.

Eight months had passed by and Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. As promised both Viktor and Cormac had a paternity test. Ginny tried to reach Harry to request his, but the Ministry said he was unreachable. She just had to go from Viktor and Cormac's results.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I also like and appreciate reviews :) Chapter 2 will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2 – Welcome Back

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to there favourites and requested story alerts. One reviewer asked me when this story was based. As stated in the Summary its post Deathly Hallows. The first chapter had been the Summer after Hermione and Ginny finished there final year at Hogwarts and Harry had been at the Ministry for one year. I hope his helps with the confusion side.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter series including characters etc. That belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I asked her for the rights, she said no.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Back**

It had been over three years since Harry had left The Burrow, England and his family and friends behind. He'd been unobtainable for this period. He however had grown has a man. He was stronger, muscular, and fitter then before he left, he was a little taller and his body filled out to suit his height. He was however scared, and exhausted. Some of the fights he had were not all wand duals; he had to fight with weapons and his bare fists at some point. He had been seriously injured but never had to fight for his life. Some of the worse scaring was across his face. He obtained a large cut from under his left eye that went diagonally across his face, over his mouth and even into his shoulder blade. It was from a very talented swords man.

He had been staying at his cousin Dudley's since his return and he was summoning the guts to return back to The Burrow. The Ministry has sworn to keep his return quite until further notice, which gave him time to settle down. After he slept for hours upon end, went shopping for new clothes and got a new pair of glasses as his others were outdated and fairly wrecked. He also got a new hair style; it was shorter, and styled in a bed-head style which went with his natural messy hair. It had been a week when he finally summoned the guts to return after he had heard that Ron and Hermione were due to wed next week and he wanted to see them before the big day. While away he had time to think about Ginny, he still loved her but he didn't know how he felt about her or her him.

He dressed in ¾ Jeans and white t-shirt that showed his mussels without been obvious, and a pair of flip flops; he was fortunate that his glasses tinted with the sun as it was a very sunny day. He looked different from the boy who had left three years previous. He took one large breath and apperated. He walked to the gate of the familiar house, and he couldn't help but smile. He loved this place. He heard laughter from the back garden, familiar voices talking although he couldn't hear what was been said. He heard children's laughter, it sounded as if there were a few children in that garden.

Once again he took a deep breath and walked through the gate. His heart was hammering in his chest as he slowly approach the back to where the voices sounded.

'Oh my god,' said Ginny her jaw dropping and going pale.

Hermione looked around to see what she was looking at and had to squint in the bright light. 'Is that who I think it is?' she said inn utter shock.

'Harry?' asked Ginny standing.

'Hello everyone,' he said. With that Ron stood up and advanced on Harry but stopped when Ginny appeared in front of him.

'NO RON DON'T,' she yelled.

'_He hurt you Ginny_,' hissed Ron.

'I deserved it,' she said finally. With that Mr and Mrs Weasley came out of the house, Mrs Weasley dropped the dish she was carrying, and stood with her mouth open.

'Harry?' she asked uncertainly.

'Hello Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley.'

'Hold on… what do you mean you deserved it?' said Ron wanting to know what was going on, now with the entire family angrily gathered around, only Ginny standing between them and Harry.

'I will tell you all shortly, I just need to speak with Harry first,' she said. Everyone was looking at her puzzled, why was she taking this so calmly after the way Harry had just upped and left?

She dragged Harry by the arm and headed up to the Orchard. 'Wow Harry, you look great,' she commented.

'Thanks Gin, so do you…' they were both walking in silence. 'What did you want to talk to me about?' he asked her.

'Firstly Harry I want you to know how deeply sorry I am and I hope you have found it in your heart to forgive me?' he still didn't know how he felt, he hoped upon seeing her he would know but after three years he was still as confused as ever. 'I understand it will take awhile to get back into the swing of things Harry, but I hope if you haven't now that one day you will.' Again he didn't response.

'What else?' he asked.

She looked at him puzzled. 'Sorry?'

'You said firstly, I am assuming there is something else?'

She stopped and turned Harry to face her. 'I tired reaching you-'

'-It was impossible. Nobody could. Even the Ministry had a hard time.'

'I know the Ministry told me I had to stop asking them or they were going to arrest me,' she laughed lightly.

'What did you want to tell me?' he said sternly, his face not cracking.

'Harry… y-you have a son,' she said straight out and simply.

'A son?' he said shocked. 'You mean he was mine?' Ginny couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, a son. He was yours Harry.'

'How can you be sure?' he asked.

'From the moment I saw him I knew. But Viktor and Cormac wanted a paternity test which came back negative. I've spoken to neither of them since.'

He took a few moments to absorb this. 'He's mine and I abandoned him.' He said sadly.

'Harry you didn't know, you were hurt and angry. I don't blame you for leaving, I think if the situation was in reverse I would have done the same,' she admitted.

'Why is Ron so angry with me?' he asked. 'I figured he would be mad for me leaving but given the circumstances I thought he would at least understand.' Ginny didn't respond. 'Ginny?'

'He was mad with you, as are the rest of my family because they don't quite know the truth of what happened.'

'What do you mean _"they don't quite know the truth of what happened"_?' he asked.

'They think you abandoned me,' she said looking anywhere but Harry's face. The only time she did he looked as confused and hurt as ever. 'I didn't tell them why you left. That I had slept with two other people, and there was a chance you may not be the father,' she admitted.

He couldn't look at her, he was angry. She let everyone believe he was a bastard, he was a bad guy who couldn't cope with been a father. 'Harry I'm sorry. I will go tell them the truth now.'

She started to walk off towards the garden; Harry however was still stood there. 'Why did you do it?' he shouted to her just before she left. She stopped and turned to see him and he ran over to her.

'What?'

'Why did you lie?' he asked.

'Because I was embarrassed,' she said simply. 'It's eaten away at me everyday and I've been dying to tell someone.'

'Why didn't you?' he asked somewhat gently. More like the Harry Ginny knew.

'Because I was scared they would all hate me,' she said her eyes filling up. Instinct took over as Harry put his strong arms around her and brought her into a hug were she let the tears flow freely.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes. 'Come on Harry, there is someone I want you to meet,' said Ginny now dragging him back to the garden.

Once they returned a little boy came running up to Ginny, he spotted Harry and hid behind her legs and looked up at him shyly. 'Mummy whos that?' asked the little boy.

Ginny bent down and picked the child up. 'James this is somebody I want you to meet. Say hello to Harry.'

'James?' whispered Harry looking the boy in front of him. He had black messy hair, a long face, his nose and chin, he even had Harry's knobbly knees yet his mouth and eyes are the spit of his mothers.

'His name is James Sirius Potter,' said Ginny quietly again.

'Hello,' he said to Harry shyly before turning to his mother. 'Who is he mummy?' he asked again.

She put him down and crouched to his level, 'James sweetie why don't you, Teddy and Victory go play in house for a bit while Harry and I talk to everyone,' she said.

'Can I have a biscuit?' he asked with a mischievous grin.

'Of cause you can, your Uncle Ron's inside go and ask him polity and tell him I said it was ok for you all to have one and then tell him I would like to talk to him.'

'Ok mummy,' he said running to get the others.

'Teddy is here as well?' he asked her and as if right on que a little boy around five years old and a little girl around four came running past and into the house. The boy was pale with oval shaped face, he had big brown eyes that sparkled and he was sporting bright orange hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with two Bright orange Cs in the centre, the symbol for Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. The girl however was very pretty with a long face and cute button nose; she had silver blonde hair down to her waist and sparkling blue eyes.

All three of the children ran past them and into the kitchen. Ginny and Harry walked to the back where everyone was sitting. Harry drew another chair up for himself and sat down. He was very uncomfortable; everyone was staring at him, all sporting an unpleasant look.

He cleared his throat. 'So how is everyone?' he asked trying to make small talk. Nobody answered they just stared at him. 'George, Angelina I hear congratulations are in order unless my informants are incorrect. When is the baby due?'

'Ten weeks,' replied Angelina. He looked around, he noticed a girl with Percy whom he had never met. He was just about to talk to her when Ron came out followed by his mother.

'I've made them a sandwich, given them a glass of milk and a biscuit each. They should be at it a while,' said Ron sitting down next to Hermione and Molly next to her husband.

'Would you like anything to drink Harry?' she asked him kindly.

'No thank you Mrs Weasley,' he said polity. He was parched but felt it was no time to accept a drink.

'So you going to explain why you deserved to be walked out on Ginny?' asked Ron.

She sighed deeply. 'I should have told you the whole story when he first left,' she replied. 'Harry left not because I was pregnant but…'

'But what?'

She looked sad; she lowered her head trying to process the right words.

'Can I speak?' asked Harry. Nobody refused so he continued. 'When Ginny first told me she was expecting I was over the moon and excited. It was a little soon but we loved each other… or so I thought-'

'-What's that supposed to mean _"So I thought"_? She loved you and was heart broken when you left,' said Ron angrily again. It seemed Ron was the angriest of everyone. But he was however Harry's best friend, not only did he hurt Ginny when he walked out but he also hurt him.

'Ronald let him finish,' said Hermione taking hold of her fiancés hand. Harry had to smile at that one small gesture, it looked so right.

'As it turns out, Ginny made a couple… as she put it _"Mistakes"_ which she admitted to me. It was fair to say I was angry and upset; I got asked that very morning to go on this mission but refused. When she told me I went straight to Kingsley and accepted. I couldn't face seeing you all again so I packed my things up while you were all out, wrote the note and left. I was angry for a couple of days, it wasn't while my angry subsided that I realised what I fool I'd been taking this mission, not at least without knowing what I could have been giving up. I needed to talk to Ginny, I tried to get out the mission to come home but I wasn't allowed, I wanted to write but they wouldn't let me send it. All I could do was do my job, fight and hope I survived so I could return one day. I hated not knowing,' he said on the verge of tears. Everyone was now looking at him puzzled, trying to work out what was going on, they all had mixed emotions upon there faces, anger was still there plain to see, but compassion was visible among it, well on all but Ron. Ginny looked up and had thick tears down her face, she looked pained.

'Why is mummy crying?' they heard a little voice next to Ron.

'She is a little upset kiddo,' said gently Ron picking him up.

'Is it because of him?' he asked pointing to Harry. Nobody knew how to answer him.

'No sweetie it isn't,' said Ginny holding her arms out for her son. Ron put him down and he ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

'Hey James why do you take me in house and show me your colours?' said the woman who was with Percy.

'Why don't you go with Auntie Audrey and mummy will come and see you soon,' she smiled at him.

He looked unsure. He then gave his mum a kiss and hugged her again. 'Me love you mummy,' he said as he hugged her.

'I love you to sweetie,' she said hugging him back. He then ran over to Audrey, took her hand and led her to the house.

'Right so we got the begging of the story and how Harry was hurt but we still don't know why,' said Molly.

She sighed again. 'It's because I did something stupid. As you all know when Harry and I were just starting our relationship he had to leave for a couple of weeks with the ministry.' Everyone nodded. 'Well the day he left was the first time we had been intimate with each other. During the fortnight he was away I we went out twice didn't we?' she said speaking to Ron and Hermione.

'Yeah…' they both replied wondering were this was going.

'Well the first time I didn't go straight home like you both suspected. Instead I ended up spending the night with Viktor-'

'-but I saw you the next morning still in bed,' said Hermione interrupting her.

'Yes you did Hermione. I was still in the clothes I went out in and I was crying. You assumed I came home and slept like that and was crying because I missed Harry. Well in actually fact I was missing him but I was also angry and upset at my self for betraying Harry.'

'If this is going where I think it's going then who was it the night we went to The Three Broomstick?' asked Hermione wearily.

'Cormac McLaggen.'

'C-Cormac?' spluttered Ron. Ginny nodded. Harry was sat back and looking upwards, it killed him to hear this again.

'Why?' said Ron.

'I don't know… still to this day I don't know how it happened. But when I found out I was pregnant I had to tell Harry the truth. They was two thirds of a chance James may not have been his. I don't blame him for leaving and non of you should either,' she said. Harry had heard enough for one day. He stood up and walked towards the gate almost knocking James down as he came tottering out of the house with a picture in his hand. He crouched down to his son and looked him in the eyes.

'See you soon big guy,' smiled Harry warmly at James, rubbing his mass of black hair. Ron came hurrying after him but he made it across The Burrows boundaries before he caught him and he apperated out of there.

'I drew this for you mummy,' said James running over to Ginny with the picture in his hand. It was of him and Ginny with big smiles and it said at the top 'I love my mummy' it looked like Audrey has drawn it first and he traced over it.

'Thank you James, you really are a sweet kid,' she said picking him up and sitting him on her knee.

'Why didn't you tell us all this Gin?' asked Ron sitting back down.

'Like I said I was embarrassed, ashamed and scared of what you would all think of me,' she answered honestly.

'I feel bad,' said Ron.

'Not as bad as I do,' said Ginny.

'Why do you feel bad mummy?' asked little James.

'No reason sweet heart,' she smiled warmly at her son. 'Still want to kill him?' said Ginny, mouthing the world kill.

'I want to talk to him. I'm still mad at the way he upped and left but I now know why,' said Ron in deep thought.

'Look guys, I'm sorry,' said Ginny sadly again.

'It was stupid Ginny,' said George speaking for the first time. 'Are you seriously right in the head?' he said angrily.

'I-I…'

'I mean Harry was like family and we turn our back on him. When like you, he needed us the most,' yelled George.

'I know,' said Ginny crying again.

'Stop yelling at my mummy Uncle George,' said James also crying while giving his mum a hug.

'That's enough George,' said Mrs Weasley sternly. 'Not while James is around.'

'Hey James why don't you go back inside and play, mummy will be alright I promise you,' said Arthur.

'OK granddad.' And he headed back into the house.

'How do you know James is definitely Harry's and not Krum's or Cormac's?' asked Bill.

'I knew from the moment I looked at him, but the others wanted a paternity test which came back negative, so only Harry left.'

'You sure there's no one else? Someone you've forgotten about?' asked Ron.

'Wow low blow Ronald,' said Percy speaking for the first time.

'James is Harry's,' she said snapped at him. 'I know I did a stupid thing, but I need all your support, I know Harry and I will probably never get back together but I want him in James's life. Harry grew up not knowing his parents; I don't want James growing up not knowing his dad. I know Harry isn't exactly innocent for leaving but he had reasons, and is right really.' Nobody answered her. She sighed. 'I'm going to start dinner,' she before standing up and heading into the house.

'Look you lot, things are a little messed up right-'

'-A little?' said Ron cutting his mum off.

'- now but Ginny is still your sister and she needs all of you,' she finished as if Ron hadn't spoken.

'I know, but what about Harry?' he asked.

'We will sort things out with Harry soon. Does anybody know where he is staying?'

They all shook there heads. 'He never mentioned it,' said Hermione.

'I will try and find out tomorrow. If not I know he will be starting back at the Ministry in a few days. I will try and catch him then,' said Arthur.

Mrs Weasley went and had a chat with her daughter. Told her how disappointed she was with her but that didn't change the fact she was her daughter and she loved her and James. Mostly that they were still welcome to continue living at the house.

That night Ginny was laid in bed, she was crying into her pillow when she heard the tiniest, sleepiest voice. 'Mummy me had a bad dream,' said James upset rubbing his eyes with a teddy in his hand. Ginny wiped her eyes and turned the light on. 'Why you crying again mummy?' he asked.

'No reason sweet heart, come on lets take you to toilet and we'll get you back to bed,' she said taking his hand.

'Can I sleep in your bed?' he asked as they entered the bathroom.

Ginny smiled at her son. 'Of course you can sweetie.'

'Buckbeak too?' he asked excitedly holding up his stuffed Hippogriff.

'Of course he can,' she smiled.

'Yaaaaay,' he said beaming.

After he washed his hands he ran back to Ginny's bedroom and climbed into Ginny's bed and once Ginny had turned the light out he cuddled up to her and fell almost instantly to sleep. She stroked the hair from his face and gently kissed his forehead. 'Love you Sweetie,' she said before she closed her eyes let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

And there is Chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed it. Please once again review, I enjoy reading it.

What did you think of the way the family reacted? And mostly the way James spoke? I took advice from a friend who has a 9 year old daughter on how children that age spoke. Chapter Three will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3  Friendship

It was Harry's first day back at work and he was feeling slightly nervous. It had been a while since he stepped foot in the Auror office. He was also dreading bumping into Mr Weasley it had only been a couple of days but he still hadn't returned back to The Burrow yet.

As he walked through The Atrium people was stopping to stair and whisper among themselves. Nobody knew where Harry had gone, and all of a sudden a guy who looked like him had appeared.

'Harry Potter, so the wander returns,' said a familiar grating voice running to keep up with his pace while he made his way to the elevators.

'Morning Rita, yes I'm back for good,' he answered walking faster still.

'Happy to be home?' she asked

'Very happy, it's been far too long.'

'So been anywhere nice?'

'Can't say sorry.'

'Can't or won't?' she sneered.

'Top Secret information. I literally can't speak of it, you know with the spells put on me to prevent it. Goodbye,' he said squeezing in the full lift.

He got out at Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement and headed towards the Auror offices. He approached the head of department Mr Gawain Robards door, knocked and entered.

'Ahh Mr Potter welcome back,' said Mr Robards shaking his hand warmly.

'Good Morning Mr Robards. It feels good to be back,' he responded warmly.

'Please take a seat.' Harry sat down and waiting for Mr Robards to speak.

'So Mr Potter-'

'Please sir, call me Harry. Mr Potter is far to grown up,' he laughed.

'Very well Harry. Have you settled back into normal life?'

'No not yet. I am staying at a Muggle Cousins for the time been until I find somewhere to live. The Ministry got me a room at The Leaky Cauldron but I felt too… surrounded. I wanted to readjust before being bombarded and since I aren't close with anyone in this world I asked Dudley if I could stay and he was more then happy to put me up,' smiled Harry.

'I thought you were close to the Weasleys?' asked Mr Robards. 'Weren't you dating the daughter?'

'I used to be,' he said simply.

'What happened?'

'I got hurt. Hence the reason I changed my mind about that mission… I've been to see them but I… I don't know. I'm not sure I'm wanted around there anymore. I will fight for my son though. He is all I have left in this world now.'

'You have a son?' he asked shocked. 'James is your son?'

'You didn't know?'

'No. I knew Ginny Weasley had a child but nobody knew who the father was.'

'Hasn't anyone put two and two together?'

'We tried but nobody could figure it out. Rita Skeeter was all over the story but the father of her child was anonymous. Is that why you left?'

'Didn't I just say I was hurt?' he snapped. 'Look I'm sorry. It's complicated but I've only just found out myself a couple of days ago.'

'Very well Harry.'

They spent a good half hour talking about the job, what role he would now play. He also got offered counselling for the time he was away. He declined. He felt his time away was like counselling. He battled his demons and worked through most of his pent up anger from childhood. He then got introduced to his colleagues, most of whom he recognised and greeted warmly. The new faces seemed in utter awe to be working along side Harry Potter.

He was just coming of his lunch when a figure stepped from an office across the way from his cubical and called for a word. Harry stood and walked into the office taking a seat without been asked.

'Harry how are you? Settling in alright?'

'I'm well thank you Mr Weasley. Yeah things seem to be going well,' he smiled.

'How would you like to come to dinner this evening?' he asked him.

'Dinner? I-I don't know. I don't think I'll be welcomed by some,' he said rather gloomily.

'Harry you will be welcomed by all. You should have heard what Ron and George said to Ginny after you left. They feel awful and Ginny has only been putting a smile on her face for James's benefit. When he goes to bed she would usually sit down and chat with us all, or go and visit Ron and Hermione. Instead she hides in her room and cries. We want to make peace Harry, please let us make peace. And we want you to get to know your son. He is such a bright, caring child Harry.' Harry didn't answer, he just sat in thought. 'Think about it Harry,' said Arthur. He then handed him a leather bound book. Harry opened it and saw it was pictures of a baby, as he turned the pages this baby grew into the little boy he met the other day, and he couldn't help but smile. 'Dinner will be ready at seven. Please consider it Harry, if not for us, then for James.' He finished by opening the door and holding it open for him.

Harry went straight to his cubical, sat down and opened the photo album. He stared for a long while at the picture of James as a baby in Ginny's arms. He didn't know if it was him but he understood how Ginny knew he was Harry's, what puzzled him was how the rest of the world didn't know.

Everyone was over at The Burrow, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Percy and Aubrey, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, and of course Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and James.

'Is he defiantly coming dad?' asked Ron, again.

'I said I'm not sure, he didn't say but the look on his face when I gave him that album… that look said yes,' said Mr Weasley smiling.

'I hope he comes,' said Ginny fastening a tie around a struggling James's neck. 'James _stop_ struggling.'

'Me don't want it mummy,' he said madly.

'You want to look smart for Harry don't you?'

'No!' She eventually won the battle with him. He looked so adorable in his little shirt and tie, black trousers and shoes.

The clock struck seven-fifteen and there still was no sign of Harry.

'Doesn't look like he is coming dear,' said Molly to Arthur. Everyone looked disappointed. She dished up the starters and everyone had just started eating when there was a knock at the back door. Everyone looked up at each other and Arthur stood up to answer it.

'Sorry I'm late Mr Weasley,' said Harry. He was wearing a white shirt which fitted nicely, neither to tight nor to slack; you could see his strong arms at the sleeves, and a pair of straight leg black jeans, finished off by a pair of white Skater style trainers.

'No problem Harry. Please sit down,' said Molly. She placed him at the opposite end of the table next to Hermione and George.

'I've brought these,' he said taking three bottles of wine from the bag. 'Not sure what everyone liked so I brought red, white and rose. I also brought this.' He placed a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey on the table. The men liked this.

Mrs Weasley placed his starter in front of him and everyone started to eat again. 'We didn't think you were going to show up Harry,' she said. 'Otherwise we would have waited for you.'

'It's fine. To be honest I wasn't sure myself. I have been changing my mind all day. Only decided an hour ago.'

'Well least you come now,' she smiled. After everyone finished there starters Mrs Weasley and Ginny started applying the finishing touches to the main course.

'Ginny go take James and introduce him to Harry,' whispered Mrs Weasley.

'I already have.'

'Does he know Harry is his father?'

'Well…'

'Go on, before he gets to sleepy and before you all have a little too much to drink,' she said kindly. 'Fleur, Hermione couldn't give us a hand could you?'

Ginny gave up. She picked James up from his chair and took him into the living room interacting Harry to follow.

She sat down with James on her knee and Harry sat next to them.

'James sweetie, do you remember Harry from the other day?' she asked him. James nodded his head.

'Well do you know how you sometimes ask why you haven't got a daddy like Victoire?' James nodded.

'You said Daddy wasn't around because he was a brave man and working out of England but that he loved me,' he said looking at her puzzled over the questioning. Harry's eyes filled up.

'You really said that?' he whispered to her.

She smiled and nodded then looked at James. 'Well James, I have some good news for you. Your daddy is around now.'

'Who?' he asked looking at Harry.

'James sweetie, Harry is your daddy.'

'Harry?'

'Yes Harry,' James just stared at his father. He didn't know what to think.

'Why do you have that scar on your face?' he asked Harry. Harry smiled.

'Well when I was away there was a mean man and I had to arrest him. He didn't come quietly and did this to daddy,' he told him. It was the truth to a point. The full story was rather gruesome and inappropriate for a child.

'Did it hurt?' he asked wide eyed.

'A little bit.'

'Did you cry?' he asked him again.

'No… no,' he said looking at Ginny shaking his head. He then leaned into James and whispered into his ear. 'I did really, but we don't want mummy to know I cry do we?' James giggled at this thinking his mum couldn't hear.

'What are you two giggling at?' asked Ginny playing along for James's amusement.

James looked at Harry. 'Shh… don't tell her,' he said to him smiling and giving him a little wink. 'It's our secret.'

'Not allowed to tell you mummy,' he told her giggling again.

'Come on then two, let's go and see if Dinner is out yet,' said Ginny. She put James down and all three of them went into the kitchen.

'Can I sit next to Harry Mummy?' asked James.

'Of course you can darling,' said Mrs Weasley smiling. Everyone seemed to be. George and Angelina Moved down a couple of spaces so James could sit next to Harry and Ginny next to James.

'Harry?'

'Yes son?' _"Wow it felt good to say that,"_ he thought.

'Do you have anymore scares?'

'I have a couple,' he said to him.

'Can I see them?'

He showed him his most famous scar and the one on his arm from where Nagini bit him. 'Wow did they hurt?'

'I don't know. I was younger then you when I got this one,' he said pointing to his head. 'And I was asleep when I got this one,' he said pointing to Nagini's bite.

'Really? How did you get the one on your head?'

'That son is a story for another time,' he told him.

James spent the night asking Harry question after question. About where he'd been, why him and is mummy weren't like Victories parents, why he came back. 'Thank you for such a lovely meal Mrs Weasley, I sure have missed your cooking,' he said rubbing his full tummy after he eaten desert.

'You're welcome Harry,' she smiled warmly. James gave a big yawn after his desert and was very sleepy.

'Come on James lets get you washed, teeth brushed and off to bed,' said Ginny standing up.

'But I'm not tired mummy. I want to stay and talk to Harry,' he said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Come on James, you are tired,' she said picking him up.

'Can Harry take me to bed then?'

Ginny looked to Harry and Harry nodded. 'Of course he can sweetie,' she said putting him down. 'Go say goodnight to everyone.'

James went around the table giving everyone a kiss and hug. He then ran to him mum who picked him up, he gave her a big sloppy kiss and a big cuddle. 'Love you James.'

'Love you Mummy.' Ginny then handed him over to Harry. He said goodnight to everyone.

'Which is your room then James?' he asked.

'That one,' he said pointing to the room which belonged to Percy. He should have known. His door was decorate with his name and Hippogriffs flew across the door.

'Really? I stayed in that room for a year before I had to go away,' he told his son. When he entered the room the walls were a pale blue colour, with posters of Chudley Cannons, Holyhead Harpies, Martin Miggs: the Mad Muggle, and Hippogriff posters. He also had a couple of pictures of himself with Victoire and a boy with different coloured hair. 'Right, where are your Pyjamas?' asked Harry.

'On my bed silly,' said James grinning while pointing to his bed where they were a pair of fresh, clean pyjamas. Harry helped him change before taking him to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then took him to his bedroom and tucked him in.

'Where's Buckbeak?' asked James.

'Who's Buckbeak?' asked Harry.

'My teddy.'

Harry got his want out; 'Accio Buckbeak' and the next second Buckbeak came soaring through the air towards him.

'Who called him Buckbeak?' asked Harry smiling at the Hippogriff before giving it to his son.

'Hagrid, he gave him to me and that poster,' he said pointing to the poster of the Hippogriff.

Harry then went into the bag next to him. Inside he pulled out a teddy of a snowy white owl and gave it to him.

'Thank you Harry,' said James beaming.

'I got you that because it reminded me of my old owl,' Harry told him.

'What was your owl called?'

'Hedwig, Hagrid bought me her for my eleventh Birthday,' he said smiling.

'Hagrid is nice, I like him,' he replied sleepily.

'I also brought this,' he said showing him a picture of Himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all out in the snow laughing, it was taken during there last Christmas before Harry left. James got out of bed and placed it on his desk.

'Thank you Harry and I am calling my owl Hedwig,' he smiled. Harry tucked him in again. 'Don't forget to leave that light on,' he said pointing to a small lamp which looked like a night light. Harry lit it straight away before turning the larger one off. He then told him a story. He didn't know what it was a bout he made it up as he went along. James eyes were closed. So Harry stood up and kissed him lightly on his head.

'Sweet Dreams son.'

'Night Daddy,' James said quietly in barely a whisper. Harry's heart swelled and he felt his eyes fill up. He wondered how, after only spending a few hours with him, how much he loved his son. He stood and watched him for a while as he settled himself, cuddling both of his soft toys. As he left the room he bumped into Ginny who was stood outside his door way listening to everything that was said.

'Thank you Ginny,' said Harry quietly.

'For what?'

'Giving me a second chance to be with my son,' he replied.

'I would never stop you seeing him Harry. Especially now, he has really taken to you tonight,' she said smiling.

Harry and Ginny arrived back in the kitchen at the same time Bill came down stairs. 'She is hard on asleep,' said Bill. He had been and put Victoire in The spare bedroom.

They cracked the wine and Firewhiskey open. 'Glad you came tonight Harry,' said Ron as he poured him a glass of Firewhiskey.

'Yeah so am I now. James is a great kid, you've done a fantastic job Ginny,' he said smiling around at everyone.

'Thank you Harry, but I couldn't have done it without this lot.' She smiled.

'He has really taken to you Harry,' said Mrs Weasley proudly.

'Yeah I have him as well,' he said. The topic soon changed to where Harry was staying.

'I'm staying at my cousin Dudley's,' he said to them all. 'Until I can find somewhere else to live.'

'Harry dear, why don't you move back in here? There is plenty of room you know,' said Mrs Weasley.

'Thank you Mrs Weasley but I think it would be too awkward.'

'Well the offer is always open,' she smiled to him warmly.

'I've got an idea Potter,' said George.

'What's that then _Weasley_?'

'The flat above the shop, I don't live there anymore. It has two bedrooms so James can stay over,' he told him.

'George… that is a brilliant idea,' said Harry thoughtfully.

'And best of all it will be free of charge,' George smiled to everyone else's shock. Well everyone apart from Angelina.

'George no, I will pay you rent,' he said seriously.

'You will not,' he said hurt. 'You helped pay for the place. Gave Fred and I our start up loan. It's the least I can do.' After a small argument between everyone it was settled that Harry wouldn't pay rent.

'So how did you get your latest scare?' asked Ron indicating to Harry face. Harry told them all about the swords man he had to fight. He his unbuttoned his shirt to show him he shoulder. Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Fleur and Aubrey eyed him up with pleasure. He was a very fit man. Very toned and tanned. His chest and stomach bearded several scares but nothing serious.

'Harry is that a tattoo?' asked Percy as he walked past the back of Harry.

'Yeah. It's a little something to remind me of why I'm still here.' It was a tattoo of the letters D.A. with 'Dumbledore Army' written around it twice forming a circle. It was coloured in Red, Blue and yellow. The colours of the three houses' that chose to join.

'Let's see then,' said Angelina. He turned around and took his shirt off to show him his shoulder. Again the girls eyed him with pleasure, he had a very strong back and shoulders.

Over all it had been a good evening. Harry arrange with Ginny to come and see James tomorrow after work and with George to move into the flat at the weekend. He was just about to leave when George stopped him.

'One more thing Harry.'

'Yeah?'

'You free Saturday after next?'

'Should be why?'

'Well you've got a wedding to be at. The best man can't miss it can he?'

'George I asked you,' said Ron embarrassed.

'I know you did bro, but Harry is your best friend. I think it will mean more to you both then it would me,' he said. 'Don't get me wrong Ron it was an honour to be asked but I'm afraid I will have to decline,' he said looking at the hurt look on his brother's face.

'You sure George?'

'Positive.'

Ron looked at Harry. 'What do you say then? Up for the job?'

'Only if you really want me there,' said Harry.

'Cause I do mate,' said Ron taking his longest friend into a manly hug.

The following day Harry was once again walking through The Atrium more people were pointing more then ever. _"POTTERS RETURNED READ ALL ABOUT IT." _He hard a young lad shouting, Harry walked over and bought a copy of the paper.

Once at his cubical he unfolded it. The front page was covered a picture of himself smiling from yesterday.

"A HEROES RETURNS"

_By Rita Skeeter. While walking through the Ministry of Magic yesterday I got the shock of my life when I saw none other the wizarding worlds Hero, Harry James Potter. I walked up to him to try and get an interview. He answered a few questions while continuing walking. However he seemed very happy to be back home. Continued page 13._


	4. Chapter 4  Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own the rights to Harry Potter. This is purely for fun of the fan fiction universe.

Sorry for the long wait in updating. I haven't forgotten you guys. I have been very busy over the last couple of week that I have barely been on the PC. Damn Work. And Since its my birthday on Tuesday I have a busy, alcohol, food and Rugby fuelled weekend ahead (Don't you just love your Birthdays? ;-D). Anyway enough about me here is Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed as much as the others and I hope I have disappointed anyone.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Home Sweet Home**_

The weekend had arrived and Harry packed his few possessions up before heading down stairs to the gym in Dudley's house. 'Hey Big D,' he yelled to his cousin who was working out with loud rock music playing.

'Hey Harry, all set?' he asked turning the music down and grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

'Yeah, thank you for putting me up Dudley. I really appreciate it,' said Harry holding his hand out.

'It's not a problem Harry. Will miss yea around here, got used to working out with yea,' he said shaking Harry's hand. 'Come around and visit any time yeah? Would be great to see you again.'

'Sure providing your parents aren't here,' he laughed.

'Hmm… might leave it another week before I tell them you've left. Give me some peace and quite,' said Dudley laughing. Once Petunia and Vernon learned that Harry was staying with there only son they blatantly refused to visit the house. What surprised Harry the most was Dudley was relived of this, apparently they visit and get on his back a lot.

'Sounds like a plan,' laughed Harry.

'Hope everything goes alright Harry and bring James to see me. I would like to meet the little tyke.'

'Sure thing Big D,' and he turned on the spot and apperated. As he walked down Diagon Ally shoppers stopped, stared and started whispering. He took it in his stride. He by passed Georges shop heading towards Gringotts where he empted his vault of the rest of his personal possessions he stored there for safe keeping as well as some gold. Over his time away he was paid high and spent very little meaning he saved up quite a lot and was more then comfortably set for a long time in the future.

He left Gringotts and the warm sun was pleasant. He took a slow walk towards his new flat, ignoring the pointing and whispering and made his way into _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes._

'Harry,' shouted George over the usually packed store.

'Hey George, _please_ tell me there is another entrance?' asked Harry.

George laughed. 'Course there is, around the back. Come on let me give you the grand tour,' he said heading up the stairs.

'I've seen the flat before you know,' he smiled.

'Yeah but still, let me show you,' he said. They reached the door and George opened it. Harry walked through first.

'HARRY,' yelled a little excited boy running towards Harry.

'Hey son,' smiled Harry picking James up. 'What do you think then James?' He just shrugged his shoulders. 'Hey Ginny, what a surprise thanks for bringing him,' said Harry giving her a light hug.

'It's no problem Harry. So what do you think?' she said looking around the living room.

'It looks nice, did a good job in here George,' Harry looked around. The door was closed and no sign of George. 'Where did George go?'

'He left as you walked in,' she laughed. He went into the first bedroom; it was fairly big with light walls and a double bed. It had a wardrobe on the wall in the corner of the room.

He then walked out into the second bedroom and got a little shock when he walked in. The room was decorated as a Quidditch pitch, with paintings of various Quidditch players. Half of the players wearing Bright orange with the logo of two black Cs and a speeding cannonball on there chest and the other half in Dark green with a gold talon emblazoned on the chest. There was a poster of each Quidditch team on the wall, a poster of a hippogriff, and a dragon. Also on the wall were some pictures of the Weasley family and Teddy. A copy of the one Harry gave his son during the week and one of Harry and James. James was grinning with a big toothy smile. There was even a cosy bed in there and in the corner was a toy box full of various toys.

'Wow Daddy, is this my room?' said James wide eyed and excited. Harry almost burst into tears, it was the first time he called him daddy since he was asleep.

'It sure is son,' said Harry gob smacked. He then looked at Ginny. 'Wow Ginny, who did this?'

'We all did, everyone pitched in and helped.'

'Its amazing Gin,' he smiled warmly. 'Fancy an ice cream?' he asked.

'Why not.'

'James how would you like an Ice Cream?' asked Harry crouching down next to him. His big brown eyes grew wider, his face set to an excited smile as if daring to believe.

'Yes,' he replied in barely a whisper.

'Yes what James?' said Ginny.

'Please.'

'That's more like it, come on then.' They headed through the packed shop and slowly walked toward _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_.

'What flavour James?' asked Harry.

'Chocolate,' replied his son as if he was daft for even asking.

'Chocolate it is then, still Strawberry and chocolate swirl with nuts for you Gin?'

'How did you remember?' she asked stunned. He shrugged his shoulders. He placed his order and handed one to Ginny, a chocolate with sprinkles to James and himself the same as Ginny.

'Be careful with that James,' said Ginny as they sat outside the shop watching the shoppers wonder by. Harry and Ginny finished long before James and were chatting about nothing in particular.

'Don't want no more,' said James holding his almost eaten Ice Cream out; Harry had to laugh.

'James I think you're wearing more then you've eaten,' he laughed taking his wand out and producing a cloth to clean his son up. He got his face clean but his clothes were another matter all together. They headed back towards the flat with James running along in front. Harry and Ginny kept shouting him back. A few minutes later James came running back towards them all excited.

'Daddy look, look daddy,' he said very excitedly to the point he was almost hyperventilating as he grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ 'Look daddy,' he was pointing excitedly to the new England Quidditch Robes in the window.

'So you're the father?' asked Rita Skeeter rather loudly with her biggest mischievous smile. With that all three of them we're surrounded. Cameras we're flashing.

'Mummy I'm scared,' cried James.

Harry picked him up and held him close to himself trying his best to cover his face. 'Shh James, come on it's alright,' Harry soothed.

'Did you know before you left?' asked Rita.

'Get lost,' he said angrily grabbing Ginny by the arm with his free hand and pushing his way through the crowd.

'Why didn't you tell everyone?' another reporter asked Ginny. She put her head down and along with Harry attempted to get through the ever growing crowd.

A photographer stopped Harry in his tracks and snapped a picture of him and James. He let go of Ginny, raised his fist and punched the photographer in the face who then fell to the ground. More flashes went off and James cries became more scared. He was screaming for his Mum but Ginny didn't want to take him, she felt he was safer with Harry at the moment, even in his angered state.

Questions we're been thrown at them from both press and public alike to the point that they couldn't understand what was been said and by who. Harry had put his free arm around Ginny's shoulders now and he guided her and James to a safe apparition location where he apperated them to The Burrow.

Everyone was out in the back garden again enjoying the summer sun; they suddenly looked around when they heard James screaming for Ginny and all ran over.

'What's wrong?', 'What's happened?', 'Why is James so upset?' all the questions where thrown at them at once it felt like they hadn't left Diagon Alley. Harry still held on to James, he was still holding him close to him self and was gently rubbing his back but it was no good he was getting himself more and more stressed by the second. He handed him over to Ginny who took her son immediately into a protective hug. Rubbing his back trying to hush him, she took him inside and sat on him on her lap on the couch, Molly following her daughter and grandson.

'What's happened Harry?' asked Arthur. He told him about what had just happened in Diagon Alley, about how James became scared and the fact Harry got mad at people scaring his son and when a photographer appeared with a flash in front of him that he punched him.

Harry went though to the living room were the crying had subsided. 'Hey son,' said Harry picking James up of Ginny's lap. With that he started to cry again holding his arms out for him mum. Harry handed him back straight away. 'What's the matter James?' Harry gently asked his son while he was sat on Ginny's knee cuddling into her. He burred his head more into her shoulder.

'I'll find out Harry, go sit outside and have a drink or something,' said Ginny sweetly.

'You alright Gin? I didn't mean to punch that guy he just annoyed me taking a picture of James when he was in such a distressed state,' he desperately explained.

'I know Harry; you wouldn't hit any body for no reason and you did it for your child,' she smiled at him. He smiled back and headed into the back garden were Ron brought him a Fire Whiskey to settle himself.

'You alright Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah I'm fine, just mad at that lot. Today was going great and James started calling me Daddy. That was when Rita heard and told the whole Ally that James was my son. He was really excited one minute about to show me something in _Quality Quidditch Supplies _and the next he was terrified.'

'He called you Daddy?' smiled Ron. Before he could answer Ginny came out and sat down opposite Harry.

'Is he alright?' asked Harry concerned.

'He is frightened of you now Harry-'

'-why?' he asked cutting her off.

'-If you'd let me finish. He thought you was a nice man but when you punched that man he said you was scary and wasn't nice like he thought.'

'Oh,' he said crest fallen.

'We're trying to explain to him why you punched him but he doesn't understand,' she said sadly.

'Can I try again?' he asked. Ginny nodded and walked back into the house with Harry. She took James of her mum and Mrs Weasley went back outside leaving Harry, Ginny and James alone. James was sat back on Ginny's knee.

'Hey James,' he said as soothing as possible. 'I heard you're scared of me?' he said. James nodded. 'Can I ask why?'

'You hit that man,' he said in barely a whisper.

'And why do you think I hit that man?' Harry asked him, again his voice was soothing. James shrugged his shoulders. 'Well I hit him because you was scared wasn't you?'

'Yes,' he replied.

'And why was you scared?' Harry asked him.

'Because all those people came towards me and lots of flashes and me didn't like it,' he said almost crying again.

'And I picked you up to protect you didn't?' James nodded again.

'And when he took that picture and made you more scared Daddy got mad at him and punched him. It was very wrong of daddy to do wasn't it?'

This time James smiled and nodded his head.

'Now If daddy promises not to hit anybody in front of you again will you still be scared of me?' he asked him gently. James looked unsure at Harry then to Ginny.

'Your daddy didn't mean to scare you sweetie. He loves you too much to scare you,' she said taking him into a hug. James then pulled out of his hug from his mum and moved over to Harry.

'Me love you daddy,' he said before giving him a big kiss and hug.

'I'm sorry son,' he said seriously although with relief in his tone. 'How about if it's alright with your mum that you stay at my flat tonight and stay in your new room?' he asked him smiling big. James eyes became wide and lit up again with excitement before looking at his mum.

'Can me? Can me?'

'Of course you can sweetie. We'll get you some clothes sorted,' she smiled.

'It's alright Ginny. I'll go kit him out for my place. Always handy to have some at mine. Do you mind if I floo home for some money?'

'Go ahead,' she said.

'See you in a couple minutes son,' he said before stepping into the Fire and flooed home.

'Nanna, granddad, Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione Guess what? Guess what?' yelled James excitedly running into the garden to them all.

'What James?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Me sleeping at Daddy's,' he called excitedly to them.

'That's wonderful sweetheart,' said Mrs Wesley smiling. James ran off to play while everyone chatted. 'So he's not scared of Harry anymore I gather.'

'No Harry explained it to him in a way he understood and said he would never do it again if it scared him,' said Ginny happily. 'He's only known for like… a week that he is a dad but he has been brilliant. He's fitted right into it.'

'Yeah he has hasn't he,' said Ron smiling. 'I was hoping to grab a beer with him tonight though. Ahh never mind as long as James is happy.'

'He does love him though, you can see that in the way he looks at him and the way he smiles when James comes running over to him,' said Hermione.

'Hey Hermione, fancy going out tonight seen as I have no child to wake me up at seven in morning?' asked Ginny.

'Yea sure would be a nice change for you,' smiled her friend.

Harry had Flooed back to the flat where he picked up his bag of gold and wallet with Muggle Money in it. He found the back entrance so he didn't have to go through the shop and walked in to Diagon Alley. Things seemed calmer then they did an hour ago. He walked over to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ and entered.

'Mr Potter, welcome home,' said the shop keeper holding his hand out.

'Hello Mr …?' said Harry shaking the gentleman's hand.

'Just call me Andy,' replied the shop Keeper. 'That was quite a bit of hassle you had out there an hour ago wasn't it Mr Potter?' said Andy.

'Sure was, scared my son to death. He was terrified. Took us ages to get him calmed down,' said Harry in an annoyed tone.

'Son?' asked Andy.

'Anyway,' said Harry avoiding the question. 'The new England Quidditch Robes. Can I have a set for a three year old please?' asked Harry.

'Certainly Mr Potter, the full kit or just the upper robes?' he asked taking the hint.

'Full kit please,' said Harry. A couple of minutes later the kit was placed on the counter and wrapped in brown paper.

'That'll be seven Galleons and twelve Knuts please Mr Potter.' Harry paid him the money. Thanked him and left taking the robes back to his flat and placed them in James room ready for tomorrow.

'James you ready?' shouted Harry from the back door.

'DADDY,' he shouted and came running up to his dad with his arms outstretched. Harry picked him up under the arms and swung him around before bringing him into a hug.

'Hey Harry, are you sure you don't need anything?' Ginny asked unsure.

'Not a thing, well apart from Buckbeak we can't leave with out him can we James?'

'Or Hedwig.'

'You go get them then son and I'll wait here for you,' said Harry putting his son down were he ran off to his room.

'You sure you're gonna be alright tonight Harry?' said Ginny apprehensively.

'Ginny I'll be fine, honest. Why don't you go out and not worry about having to be up for once. Leave that to me,' said Harry smiling.

'You sure?'

'Ginny he will be fine, if he needs anything all he has to do is Floo your father and me,' said Mrs Weasley coming up behind her daughter.

'Thank you Mrs Weasley, see Ginny,' replied Harry. Ginny nodded. 'Enjoy yourself,' he said.

'Harry how would you like to come for Dinner tomorrow?' asked Mrs Weasley. 'Of course you do. It will be ready at five,' she said before Harry even had chance to answer.

'That would be lovely. Thank you Mrs Weasley.'

'Ready,' said James running over to them.

Harry crouched low to him and took Buckbeak and Hedwig off him, 'Go say bye to everyone then son.' James smiled and ran into the back garden.

'Where you taking him?' Ginny asked Harry.

'Through to Muggle London, there are some nice clothes shops through there. Ohh there is one thing I _need_ to know, is they anything he is allergic to?'

'No nothing. Blackcurrant can tend to make him hyperactive so I would lay off that if I were you,' Ginny advised.

'Thank you,' he said as James ran up to Nanna to give her a kiss and hug. He then turned to his mum.

'Bye Bye Mummy,' he said hugging his mum tight. 'Love you lots.'

'Bye son and I will see you tomorrow,' she said almost crying. She then put him down.

'He'll be fine Gin, honestly,' said Harry giving her a light hug. He took James by the hand and went into the fire and Floo'd to _The Leaky Cauldron_.

'He's right Ginny. Why don't you go get a nice hot bath, relax then get ready for tonight and enjoy yourself? You'll have the entire day to recover so make the most of it,' Molly said to her daughter.

'Yeah you're right,' she said heading into the garden to sit with everyone.

Harry and James had arrived in The Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly led James into the street of Muggle London to avoid the stairs and whispers. Again Harry crouched down to his son's level. 'Have you ever been in Muggle London before James?'

'No,' he said shaking his head.

'Well it's very different from places like Diagon Ally. You will have to hold my hand at all times because they have cars and bikes and lots of people walk very fast and I could loose you easily if you don't keep hold of my hand. Do you understand?' asked Harry gently.

'Yes Daddy,' said his son.

Harry smiled and took his son's hand leading him into the busy street. James was awestruck. It was the first time he'd seen the likes of cars and push bikes. Although once into the larger crowds he became more nervous, people wearing suites and carry briefcases pushed past while talking on mobile phones, teenagers not looking where they were going while dancing to music in there ears.

James looked up at his dad feeling a little more anxious. Harry noticed this and picked him up. James immediately felt more relax. Harry took him into a shop and got him some clothes from there, Jeans and shorts, trousers and t-shirts and shirts all in various colours.

He moved on to other shops where he let him choose his underwear, socks, and Pyjamas. He bought him an England football and Rugby Super league kit. His final stop was a shoe shop where he bought him several pairs of new shoes. Skater style trainers, Converse hi-top All Stars in red and smart shoes.

Harry then took him to a toyshop where he bought Toy Cars and Action Men.

Weighed down with shopping Harry and James headed back to Diagon Alley. James stopped outside _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ looked around nervously and stared at the New England Quidditch kit in longing.

'Come one son, you've got enough for today,' said Harry putting a hand on his sons shoulder and lead him away. James looked back at the robes with a sad look upon his face.

As they entered the shop James ran off to find George where he told him about staying at Harry's that night and all about his new clothes and toys.

'That sounds great James,' smiled George. They bid goodbye to George and headed up the stairs to the flat. Once inside Harry asked James to go into his room and help put his clothes away. He did it without arguing. Its one thing he had to admire Ginny about, James was well mannered and always did as he was asked.

Once in walked into his room and saw the brown package on his bed he asked his dad what it was.

'I don't know son, why do you open it and look,' suggested Harry. James did so and his face lit up in excitement when he saw what it was.

'Daddy can me wear it now? Can me? Can me?'

'Not tonight son, tomorrow you can I promise. What do you fancy for tea?'

James shrugged his shoulders. 'Chicken Nuggets?'

'How about Chicken Nuggets, chips and Spaghetti hoops?'

'With Tomato sauce?'

'Of course you can,' smiled Harry. 'Why don't you go and play with your new toys while I sort this out. Would you like a drink?'

'Blackcurrant please,' he said sneakily.

'How about Orange or Milk? Your mum said not to give you Blackcurrant.'

'Orange please,' he said in a defeated tone. Harry poured him a glass of orange and he went and opened his new toys. Harry just got dinner in the fryer when he heard; 'DADDY WHERE'S THE WANDS?' yelled his son.

Harry went through to see what he was on about. James had the Action Men and accessories on the floor. He crouched on the floor next to him, 'What's wrong James?' he asked.

'Can't find wands,' he said some what angrily.

'That's because Action Men don't have wands son, they have guns, look,' he told him picking up one of the guns.

'What's a gun?'

'It's a weapon that fires bullets out. I supposed you could say it's like a wand but you can't do magic with it. You aim it and people and go bang, bang, and a bullet comes out, hits the other man and he gets hurt,' he said.

James thought about this a couple of seconds. 'Okay Daddy,' he said picking the guns up and using them. Harry went back into the kitchen to check on tea.

After tea Harry bathed James, washing his hair and James played with his Action Men in the bath. Harry waited a bit while James played. He loved baths. After his bath Harry helped him dry and put on some cosy pyjamas which he warmed up with his wand. Harry then played with him in the living room for a bit, letting James have some hot chocolate before bed.

Harry then sat down with James on his knee where he told him a bedtime story while James cuddled into him. Before the end James was asleep in his fathers arms. Harry gently carried him through to his room and placed him in his bed with Buckbeak and Hedwig. He closed his curtains and turned his night light on, before he gently kissed his son on his forehead, 'Night Son,' he whispered before quietly leaving the room.

Ron turned up not much later and he and Harry had a good catch up, they talked about the last three years and the wedding. Harry was looking really forward to next Saturday and Ron was very nervous. But other then that it was like old times. Ron left via the floo at around midnight when Harry went to bed.

'Daddy,' said James sleepily and upset while shaking his dad. 'Daddy,' he said again louder. Harry starred for a couple of seconds before realising what woke him up, he put his glasses on.

'What's the matter son?' asked Harry.

'Had an accident,' he said crying.

'It's alright son, there's no need to cry,' he said giving his son a hug. 'Come on lets get you changed.'

Harry changed him into a clean pair of pyjamas, and dried his bed via magic before he took him to the toilet again. 'Can I stay in your bed daddy?' he asked sleepily.

'Of course you can son,' said Harry. James was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry not long after.

'DADDY WAKE UP,' said James bouncing on the bed and shaking his dad.

'Good Morning James,' yawn Harry while stretching.

'Morning Daddy,' he said jumping one last time before sitting down.

'Ready for breakfast?' James nodded.

'What do you fancy?'

'Err… coco pops,' he said smiling.

'How about a few coco pops and a slice of toast?'

'And a cup of tea?'

'Sure thing son,' he said climbing out of bed and heading into the kitchen followed by James. After breakfast Harry once again bathed his son.

'What do you want to wear today?' Harry asked James.

'Quidditch Robes,' he yelled excited. Harry laughed and helped him to his robes with his Red Converse Trainers.

That day Harry took James to meet Dudley. When he arrived inside he realised that his Aunt and Uncle were there and they looked at Harry disgusted.

'Who's _this_ then?' spat his Uncle indicating to James.

'This is my son,' said Harry rather calmly. 'James Sirius Potter. Say Hello James,' said Harry.

'Hello,' said James shyly hiding behind his dads legs.

Harry picked him up, 'How about you watch some TV?'

James looked confused. Harry took him through to the living room_, __magicked_ a drink and biscuit for him and sat him on the couch before turning the TV on. His eyes lit up and he was immediately glued to the colourful talking animals on the screen.

'So you got a child? Another _freak_ in the world.'

'Don't you dare call my son a freak. I put up with your bullying for long enough, there is no way I will let you bully my son,' spat Harry angrily towards his uncle.

'Phmf, why did you bring him here then?' spat his uncle again. Harry quickly glanced at Dudley whom nodded. Vernon spotted this. 'You invited them?' he said angrily.

'Yes I did, what you gonna do about it?' resorted Dudley, finally sticking up for Harry.

'After everything he did, even thought you know what he is, after he turned up on your doorstep making a burden of himself, _again_, you still openly invite him into your home?'

'Harry is a good man, a better man then you or I will ever be. I thought you used to be right but your not, he isn't a freak, far from it. You bullied him and I now see you for what you really are, have done for a few years now, why do you think I never come around? Or invite you here?'

'You always invite us here pumpkin,' said Petunia.

'Do I?' he said. 'Think about it, what have I ever sent you an invite?' Vernon and petunia were thinking now. 'That's correct, I haven't. You just turn up.'

'We'll leave then shall we?' said Vernon standing up. Petunia unwillingly followed.

'Goodbye Diddykins, I'll see you soon,' said Petunia giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

'Why did you do that?' asked Harry astounded once he heard the front door slam shut.

'I just said the truth.'

'Thank you,' said Harry smiling. 'Come on I'll introduce to you my son.'

That afternoon Harry, Dudley and James played in the garden. They played football and rugby, catch and wrestling. James's new robes were filthy by the time they finished. He was covered with grass and mud stains and Chocolate and Orange Juice.

'I've had fun with you and Uncle Dudley today daddy,' said James before they left the house. 'Can we come again?' he asked Dudley.

'Course you can kid, you're both welcome anytime,' said Dudley rubbing James's mass of black hair.

'Yay.'

'Hope you sort it out with your parents soon Dudley,' said Harry shaking his cousins hand again. 'And thank you.'

'Right James,' said Harry once they were back in the flat. 'Look at the state of you,' he laughed. James giggled. 'How about we get you washed and change you into some clean clothes?'

'Okay Daddy,' he said starting to strip his robes off.

'I think we should dress you smartly don't you?'

'No tie,' he grumbled.

Harry laughed. 'No you don't have to wear a tie son.' Harry helped him wash and brush his teeth before he changed him into a pair of Black baggy jeans, a black shirt and his skater style trainers.

'Can me have your hair like yours daddy?' asked James as he watched his dad style his hair.

'Sure you can son,' he replied sitting James down and giving the bed head style before the Floo over to The Burrow.

'Mummy,' yelled James running over to Ginny.

'Hey James,' said Ginny picking him up into a hug. 'You look very smart son.'

'Thank you,' he smiled.

'So did you have fun at your dads?'

James quickly went on to tell her everything that he did last night and today. 'And me beat Daddy and Uncle Dudley two times at wrestling. And me got lots of goals in when we played football.'

'Mrs Weasley could I asked a favour please?' asked Harry.

'What's that?'

'Could you clean these please? I have no idea how to get grass stains out,' he said holding up James Quidditch robes.

'Oh my god Harry, did you buy him the new England Quidditch robes?' asked Ginny taken back. Harry nodded. 'They must have cost you a fortune,' she said gob-smacked. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Alright Harry, how much did you spend on him in total?'

'I dunno,' he said pulling a face. Ginny stared at him with crossed arms and tapping her foot. 'I dunno.'

'Harry.'

'Quite a bit.'

'How much is quite a bit?'

'With or without the toys?'

'You bought him toys as well?' Harry nodded. 'In total all weekend, on clothes and toys.'

'A couple of hundred.'

'A couple of hundred?'

'Well around Three hundred and fifty,' to be honest.

'THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY?' she yelled.

'But he is all kitted out now, that includes shoes, underwear, socks, clothes, Pyjamas, which reminds me.'

'What?' asked Ginny not quite sure if she wanted to hear it or not.

He walked over to her. 'James why don't you go see your granddad?'

'Okay Daddy,' he said. Ginny put him down and he toddled off.

'He had a little accident last night,' he told her.

'Aww was he upset? He usually gets upset.'

'Yeah a little but I told him not to worry but he wanted to stay in my bed,' he told her.

'What's this about my grandson watching TV?' said Arthur with a huge grin on his face carrying James in his arms.

With that everyone started to turn up for dinner.

'Wow, don't you two match?' said Ron as he took Harry and James appearance in.

Harry looked down at himself then James. 'Oh yeah, we do don't we?' he laughed.

'Because me and daddy are the bestest,' smiled James.

* * *

So Chapter Four, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to get Chapter Five up after the busy weekend since I have a few days off.

Please Review. It makes my day ;-)


	5. Chapter 5  The Truth Will Out Sort Of

**Authors Notes:** Sorry about the VERY late update. I have been extremely busy as of late and in my quite moments I haven't been in the writing mood. Only just come back to FF in the last couple of weeks. Anyway here we have it. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter series including characters etc. That belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I asked her for the rights, she said no.

* * *

_**The Truth Will Out (Sort Of)  
**__By Rebecca Foster__  
__Edited: livingdeadgirl616_

_**YOUNG JAMES SIRIUS WEASLEY'S FATHER IS REVEALED**_

'_By Rita Skeeter. Yesterday as I was walking through Diagon Alley minding my own business, I saw a familiar young boy running ahead, been shouted back by his mother and Harry potter, whom are known to be friends. However what shocked me most was the words that came out of an excited James as he spotted something in Quality Quidditch Supply's. "Daddy look, look Daddy" shouted the little boy. Of course I over heard, 'So you're the father?' I asked him. He wasn't happy about this, he refused to answer anymore questions including whether or not he knew before he left, as well as refusing to have his picture taken. He picked up his son which he then proceeded to upset by punching my photographer in the face (Image above). It seemed that his anger issues which were regularly reported during his time at Hogwarts have not disappeared. Continued page 16 with comments from the public.' _

Harry read this, feeling very angry. Rita Skeeter had ruined his childhood, now by the looks of things she was setting out to ruin his adulthood, as well as the lives of Ginny and James.

'Harry I think it might be best that you make a statement,' said Mr Robards on Monday morning in his office.

'Yes with Ginny and James present. Although I'm concerned about the truth behind the matter,' said Mr Weasley dismally.

'That won't come out,' said Harry determinedly. Arthur looked at him confused. 'It was a long time ago, Ginny made her mistakes, and she shouldn't have to suffer through that now. Besides if the truth gets out James will find out about it one day. He'll hate Ginny for it. He'll hate all of us.'

'What will you tell them then Harry?' asked Mr Robards.

'That I left before I knew Ginny's condition, that I was unobtainable, but I am now making up for lost time. That Ginny and I aren't together but we're close friends and always will be.'

'What about Krum and McLaggen?' asked Mr Weasley.

'They will both be getting a visit from me.'

Mr Weasley face change, his grimace grew to a grin. 'You'll do that? You'll lie to the world?'

'For James, I would do anything.'

Harry kept his word, that night he hunted out and found Cormac McLaggen in a magical pub somewhere in the middle of the country. He was still as cocky and as full of himself as he had been at Hogwarts, he was keeper for Falmouth Falcons, which didn't surprise Harry as they were know for their fierce and violent style. He was sat at a table with friends and admirers.

'Cormac, could I have a word please?' asked Harry politely when he reached the table.

'Harry Potter, well, well,' said Cormac smirking. 'Saw the article in the paper looks like the sl-'

'In private,' Harry hissed dragging Cormac up by the arm. With that the guys whom he was sat with all stood up and faced Harry.

'You really want to start with me?' said Harry looking at them all. 'An Auror, who has been away for three years fighting some of the most darkest and dangerous wizards to walk the Earth, not only in wand duals but hand to hand combat as well?' said Harry in a calm, yet dangerous voice. They guys looked at him unsurely and a little scared. Was it true what Harry was saying?

'It's alright boys,' said Cormac. 'I can handle him.' His voice wasn't as confident as it was a minute ago. However his friends didn't notice this, or chose to ignored it as they sat back down. Harry dragged him over to a quite corner of the pub and cast the _Muffliato charm_ around them before talking.

'What were you going to say about Ginny?' asked Harry.

'N-nothing,' gulped Cormac. He realised that this was a different Harry then the one in his final year at Hogwarts. He wasn't to be messed with then but he could still push him around a little. Now he realised he couldn't even do that.

'You were going to call her a slut wasn't you?' Harry said angrily. Cormac sort of did a weird thing with his head. It was a mix between a shake and a nod; he was undecided how to answer.

'_Never call her a slut again_,' hissed Harry low and dangerously, his wand discretely pointed at his neck. 'And while we're on the subject, I know what you did three years ago, I know you slipped her something,' he said seriously.

'You can't prove a thing,' Cormac replied nervously.

'Your right I can't, but I know it happened now listen to what I say very carefully. What happened between you two three years ago, never happened. You were never intimate with her, do you hear me?' Cormac nodded. 'If you ever breathe a word of it to anyone I will personally make sure I make your life a living hell. Don't under estimate me Cormac, I mean it. What happened between you and Ginny never happen. Do you hear me?' Harry threatened.

Cormac gulped hard, with a look of terror on his face. He had never seen Harry like this, he looked almost savage, and every scar on his face seemed to be enhanced. 'Ginny and I what?' said Cormac his voice trembling.

Harry smiled and removed the _Muffliato charm_. 'Nice catching up Cormac, good luck in your game tomorrow. Remember the advice I gave you,' said Harry with a slight wink.

'T-thanks Harry,' said Cormac forcing a smile. He was terrified and swore to himself there and then that he would never speak a word about him and Ginny. Harry was angry with Cormac, he didn't actually know he spiked Ginny's drink that night, just made it up but he couldn't go hurting him without attention been brought to him, attention of why he hurt him. But he did mean what he threatened, that if news slipped that he would get revenge.

Harry then got a port key to Krum in Bulgaria. He got his address from Fleur who was still in contact with him.

'Vat happened betveen Ginny and I vas a mistake. One I vill truly regret. A vord of this has never and vill never be spoken to anybody. You know me Harry. Contrary to popular believe, and the school I attended I fink I am a good man, a man vho vill keep his vord. You have my vord Harry Potter,' said Krum holding his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry look at him, really looked at him. He stared into his dark eyes and Harry knew he was been serious. Harry took his hand and shook it.

'Thank you Viktor,' he said. 'We appreciate that. We want James to grow up not knowing this about his mother. She deeply regrets it.'

'Vot vill you tell him vhen he asked vhy you are not together?'

'That I had to go away and I wouldn't know how long I would have been away for, if I was to return at all, but I didn't know about him before I left otherwise I would not have gone,' said Harry. 'It's the truth - to a point.'

Krum nodded his head. 'Understandable,' he said agreeing.

'Well I best make tracks,' said Harry. He held out his hand to Krum once again and he accepted, 'Thank you Viktor,' said Harry as they shook. He let go of Krum's hand and touched the flat rugby ball on the floor. He felt the tugging behind his navel, the familiar spinning wooziness before he landed with a thud in the garden of The Burrow. He knocked before he entered to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and James at dinner.

'Oh sorry, I'll come back,' he said heading back outside.

'Nonsense Harry, there's plenty to go around, sit down,' said Mrs Weasley standing up. 'Sit down,' she said again when Harry had not moved.

'Sit next to me daddy,' said James excitedly.

He did as he was told and sat down next to James who beamed.

'So I've spoken to them,' said Harry to the table.

'What did they say?' asked Ginny.

'Cormac was been cocky, Krum swore he won't ever tell anyone and he is sorry," said Harry as he started to tuck into his meal.

'For some reason Krum I can trust, its Cormac I'm concerned about,' said Ginny worriedly.

'Cormac won't say a word Gin, trust me, by the time we finished our little chat he was terrified,' commented Harry with a look of satisfaction on his face. 'Besides I found something out about that night, however we can't prove it but he is still terrified I'll hurt him.'

'What's that?'

'Did you know you were spiked that night?' he asked her.

Her jaw dropped, it all made sense to her now, still to this day she couldn't understand why she went with Cormac, I guess that's why. Realising all eyes were on her she shook her head in response to Harry's question. 'No I didn't. How did you find out?'

'Made it up on the spot he looked scared and a little puzzled of how I knew and said I couldn't prove it. It was enough to know.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked hurt; they couldn't believe what there were hearing. It did make sense to them but they chose not to comment. Only Arthur spoke once he found his voice again. 'Well there has been a press conference set up for tomorrow afternoon if you're both ready for it,'

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other. 'Well we got the story covered,' said Ginny.

'Yeah we're ready. What time is it Mr Weasley?'

'Ten in the morning,' he replied.

At ten am Harry apperated to The Burrow where he arranged to meet Ginny. He was wearing Blue baggy fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt with his Black Converse trainers. He still hadn't had chance to go shopping for some robes, and besides he did like muggle clothing. James toddled over to his dad and Harry picked him up. 'You ready Gin?' he asked. She smiled and nodded, and they both apperated to the ministry.

'Good Morning Mr Robards,' said Harry. 'This is Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Mr Robards,' he said introducing them.

'Hello Mr Robards, it's nice of you to arrange this for us all,' she said warmly shaking his hand.

'It's not a problem, and besides Harry is our best Auror, we need him with a straight head,' he laughed. 'And this little guy must be James,' he said smiling at James. James stared at him before burying his head in his dad's chest.

'Hey James, say hello to Mr Robards, he is my boss at work,' said Harry to his son.

James looked at Mr Robards again, "Hello,' he said shyly before hiding his face again.

'Kids ay? Anyway everyone is out there now waiting; I will warn you it's packed. I think every paper from around the world has turned up.' He said gravely before heading out, they heard Mr Robards talking but Harry was looking at Ginny.

'Oh god, you ok Gin?' asked Harry, she looked suddenly pale and about to collapse.

'I'm fine thank you Harry,' she said attempting a weak smile. He put his arm around her back and all three of them followed Mr Robards.

As they walked into the room flashes were going off, and the whole volume of the room rose so loud they couldn't heard themselves think. James started to get scared again and was crying, holding his arms out for his mother. Harry passed him over where she took him into an imitate protective hug. Harry looked and saw the entire Weasley Family at the front.

'Hello everyone,' said Harry but he couldn't be heard. He took his wand, pointed it at his throat and muttered _Sonorus_. 'Hello everyone could we please quieten down' he said again, this time his voice was magnified and everyone quietened down. The camera flashes were still going off. 'Thank you, I also would like to request that you remove your flash from your camera if you want photos or don't take them at all, as you can tell the flashes scare my son,' he said still in his loud voice. 'We will answer questions one at a time, please raise your hand and Mr Weasley and Mr Robards will select who answers next. If I think your question seems inappropriate I will refused to answer as will Ginny. Thank you.' He muttered the counter charm and the spell was lifted.

The camera flashes eased and then stopped. Mr Robards announced that the Q and A was about to begin and everyone in the room raised there hands.

'_Jaden Jones, Boston Broomstick. This is for Harry, I think the biggest question everyone wants to know is whether you knew Ginny was expecting before you left?'_

'No I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have left. Unfortunately I was unobtainable.'

'_Linda Philips, Wizards Gazette. Again for Harry, do you regret leaving?'_

'Yes, knowing what I have missed out on. I missed James as a baby, but thankfully I am here to see him grow from a toddler to an adult. And he is so smart.' he replied with a smile.

'_Donnald Tramp, AU daily. This one is for Ginny. Why didn't you inform Harry before he left?'_

'Simple, I didn't know. I found out the actual day he left, I tried to reach him but it was too late. I spoke to the ministry, and they said he was unobtainable. I tried again when James was born. Still the same, it was out of my hands. I just hoped and prayed that he would return home safely.'

'_Nancy Scoop, Hollywood Howler. This is for Harry and Ginny. Why did you break up in the first place?__'_

This was a difficult question to answer, and one of the biggest lies. 'I got offered this opportunity of a life time with the Ministry. Ginny and my relationship was fairly new-' Harry got interrupted by James wanting to go to him. Harry took him from Ginny and sat him on his lap.

'Why they asking questions daddy?' asked his son quietly.

'Remember the other day when we had our pictures taken and you got upset?' Harry asked gently. James nodded. 'Well its because of that, we don't want that to happen anymore so we have asked everyone who wants to ask questions ask them today so they will try and leave us alone next time,' he explained. James seemed in deep thought for a moment.

'So they won't scare me no more?'

'Nup, hopefully not son,' he said smiling.

'Me like sound of that,' he said hugging his dad. Everyone awed and took photos of the father and son hugging.

'So do Mummy and I son,' he said.

'Where's Buckbeak and Hedwig?' he asked. Ginny went into her bag and handed her son his teddies, he took them and cuddled them while he sat on his fathers lap.

'Sorry about that. Where was I? … Oh yes our relationship was fairly new. I didn't want to leave but Ginny said it would be stupid for me not to take this opportunity. I thought long and hard about it, in which point Ginny and I grew apart,' said Harry.

'Yes, like Harry said. I thought it was silly for him not to take this opportunity, and it was only supposed to be for a year, he was gone much longer then any of us thought. We did sadly grow apart because of this and Harry made his mind up to leave. I know it was hard on him, not only leaving me but his best friends as well.'

Questions were asked for the next half hour. Some were easy, some where laughably, and some were just plain rude.

'_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. I have information to believe you did know about this, and infact the reason you left was because Ginny had an affair.'_

Harry laughed hard at his. 'Ginny have an Affair? You must be kidding right? Like we said we were growing apart. Ginny wouldn't do that. As far as I am or anyone who knows Ginny, I'm the only person Ginny has been with. And look at James; he is the double of me. These accusations are pathetic,' he said his heart hammering against his chest. How did she know?

'Who told you this? No, I never had an affair. Harry is the only person I have ever loved. I wouldn't dream of cheating on him.'

'_Aurelio Amenaza, Mágico Mundo Gaceta. This is for Both Harry and Ginny. Why have you not dated other people and will you ever get back together?'_ said a strong Spanish accent.

'No, not had chance to date being away. As for getting back with Ginny, that's difficult to say. It looks very unlikely that we will ever become a couple again. There is more then ourselves to think about, other people can get hurt. I love Ginny with all my heart, I really do and I think I always will she is after all the sister of my best friend, and most importantly the mother of my child.'

'No, I've not dated since Harry because I've been too preoccupied in raising my son. If the right man comes along, like wise if the right woman comes along for Harry who knows what will happen. But for now I'm happy as I am.'

'Right everyone, this is the last question. You sir,' said Arthur pointing to a Mediterranean looking man.

'_Joshua Gallo, Mondo Magico Italiano. This is a two part question, first is for Harry, how have you settled into fatherhood?'_

'Err… I'm not quite sure really. I would like to say quite well but you're best asking Ginny and the Weasleys that question,' he laughed.

'He is a fantastic father, it comes so automatically to him, and he is wonderful to James, I saw from the moment he first saw him that he loved him,' Ginny said warmly.

'He is natural father. He treats James so well and James loves him. Just look at the way they are together as we speak,' said Mrs Weasley from the front.

'Harry is a brilliant father and he is working on making up for lost time, he spends hours with James and asking us questions about him. He wants to know every little detail about the time he has missed with his son,' said Ron.

'_And the second part, if you don't mind is for James?'_ asked Joshua. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

'Providing he wants to answer you may ask. If he doesn't want to answer we are not forcing him to do so and that is providing the question is suitable,' said Harry seriously.

'_So James, what do you think Harry is like as a Daddy?'_ he asked gently. James looked up to his dad and then his mum and the both nodded encouragingly.

'I like Harry as my daddy. He's always nice to me. He buys me Quidditch robes and toys and clothes. And he comes and sees me every night and tucks me in bed and tells me stories before I go to sleep and he always answers my questions when I ask him. And he always giving me hugs and saying "I love you James" and he does funny voices and tickles me and plays games with me.' He said smiling and laughing. Harry and Ginny were actually crying. Harry lifted James into the air and brought him into a big cuddle which James put his arms around his neck. And photos were been taken again.

'Thank you everyone, I hope that today we have answered enough questions, and we have given you some fairly personal details of our relationship. Every question answered was answered with truth and we now ask to be left in peace. Good bye,' he said and then he left. Waving to the flashing photographers and even James gave a little wave before burying his face into his dad again.

'Well that went well don't you think?' said George back at the burrow.

'Better then I expected actually,' said Ginny while making everyone a cup of tea.

'What did you think James?' asked Harry.

'Me don't like the flashing,' he said shaking his head while pulling a face.

'Well you were very brave today son,' said Harry smiling warmly at him. 'So how about me, you and your mum go for an ice cream?'

'Yes please,' he said grinning.

'After your mum and I have had our cup of tea alright son?' said Harry. James nodded and ran off to play with his toys.

'I do have one question though,' said Harry in deep thought.

'Yeah?'

'How did Rita know?'

Nobody could answer that question. But Harry would be keeping a look out for Rita, in both Human and Bug form from now on.

* * *

And that's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 6 will be updated as soon as I get chance. It is written it just needs going over. I do have a little time off work but I always tend to be busier then not working.


	6. Chapter 6  Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter series including characters etc. That belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I asked her for the rights, she said no.

**Authors Notes:** Again, sorry for the late update. You don't wanna know what I had to do to get this BETAd ;) (Actually it was simplify linking a image of the actor who is playing Young Snape to her and a lot of nagging.) Anyway please review once you have read and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers.

* * *

**Crazy**  
_By Rebecca 'Becksibee' Foster_  
_Edited by Cheryl Selkirk _

It was the day of the wedding. Harry got woken early by James pouncing on him. He was staying in one of the beds in the twins' old room, as he was needed first thing.

'Wake up Daddy,' shouted James as he pounced on his dad, giving him a hug.

'Morning son,' he hugged back before stretching.

'Nanna said you have to get up,' he said excitedly.

'Did she now?'

'Yes, come oooon,' he moaned pulling his dads cover off him.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' he said as he climbed out of bed. 'Tell your nanna I'll be down shortly,' he said to James as he picked him up off the bed, gave him a small hug before he placed him on the floor.

Harry headed for the bathroom to change from his pyjamas to a pair of long, baggy shorts and a t-shirt before went downstairs.

'Harry what would you like to eat?' asked Mrs Weasley placing a mug of tea in front of him once he had sat down at the large oak table after helping James onto the chair next to his own.

'Err… don't mind Mrs Weasley,' he said smiling. 'Thank you for the tea.'

'He likes Pancakes nanna,' said James who was having difficulty looking over the large table.

'No, something quick and simple will do,' said Harry quickly.

'Nonsense pancakes it is, Morning Ron, hungry?'

Ron shook his head which shocked everyone.

'You alright mate?' asked Harry.

'Nervous,' he said hoarsely. 'I'll have a cup of tea though please.'

Not even five minutes had passed when Ron had not only a cup of tea but pancakes in front of him as well. 'Eat them Ron, you'll feel better for it.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley,' said Harry as she placed his in front of him. James was happily eating coco pops and grinning at Harry.

'That was brilliant, thank you Mrs Weasley,' he smiled warmly at her. 'Bath time James,' said Harry picking his son up and carrying him upstairs. After he bathed James, Harry showered himself, went into his room where he dried and styled his hair. He dressed in only his trousers, crisp white shirt and shiny shoes before heading downstairs to get James changed.

As Harry walked into the living room he heard James arguing with his nanna. 'But me no want to wear tie,' he groaned trying to pull it off.

'James keep still you have to wear a tie,' she said sounding irritated.

'Nooo,' he sulked.

'James you do have to wear your tie, I'm wearing one,' Harry told him as he took over from a grateful Mrs Weasley and crouched down to his level.

'No your not,' he sulked. 'Yeees,' he cheered as he successfully pulled the tie from around his neck.

'Yes I am,' Harry told him again.

'You not got it on,' James pointed out. Harry summoned his tie to him and fastened it around his neck.

'There you go, now will you wear yours?' Harry asked him.

'Fine.' He sulked the entire time Harry fastened the tie, however when Harry said he was done James smiled. 'It not tight,' he said to his dad.

'That's because I did it so it wasn't too tight,' Harry smiled at him.

'Daddy?'

'Yeah?'

'Can me have hair like you?' asked James with his cheeky grin. Harry didn't response, instead he summoned his hair products and set about styling his sons hair like his own.

'There, all done,' he said showing James his new image in the mirror.

'Wow thanks daddy,' he said giving him a hug.

'Why don't you go get two of your toy cars and bring them with you?' Harry had just stood up when Mrs Weasley walked into the room, dressed in a pale blue dress with a matching hat, and bag. Hermione had convinced her to go for a muggle hat instead of a Witches hat.

She took one look at Harry and James, 'oh my, there is no denying you're his father,' she said without thinking. With them dressed similar and with similar hair styles, James looked more like Harry then ever before.

'I'll go check on Ron,' replied Harry looking at Molly strangely. He headed upstairs to what used to be Ron's room and knocked.

'Come in,' he shouted. Harry entered the room to an almost ready, yet panicking Ron. '_Thank god_ _Harry_, do these for me please?' he asked holding out his cufflinks. He then looked at and Harry and started staring at him, his mouth slightly open. 'What have you done to your hair?' he said poking it.

'What? What's wrong with it? It's alright isn't it?' Harry asked panicking rushing to a mirror.

'It's neat. How is it neat? Your hair _never_ use to be neat,' said Ron now fussing over his own hair.

'Ron you prat, don't ever do that to me again,' he said still messing with his hair. 'Its muggle hair products, I tried Dudley's when I was bored and liked what I got, used them ever since when I need to look presentable.' He replied. He had never cared about his hair, but today, on the day his two best friends _finally_ got married he wanted to make a little effort.

'Harry will you do mine please?' asked Ron. 'I've spent ages with my wand trying to do something. Nothing will go right.'

Once again Harry summoned his hair products from downstairs and proceeded to do Ron's hair. Once finished he looked miles better. Harry and Ron headed downstairs where Mrs Weasley pounced upon them straight away pinning a rose to the lapel of Ron. 'Harry where is your jacket?'

'Upstairs.'

'Well go get it,' said Mrs Weasley panicking. 'We have to set off soon and James won't wear his flower as it's to "girly". I'm hoping if he sees you wearing yours he will.'

'I'm on it,' he said running upstairs, mostly because Mrs Weasley was scaring him.

He quickly grabbed his jacket and put it on as he headed downstairs, the second he placed his foot on the floor he was been pulled down by Mrs Weasley and the flower placed into his lapel. 'Thank you Mrs Weasley,' said Harry as he stood up.

'You're welcome dear. Now James, will you wear one of these?' she asked him. He shook his head and went back to playing with his cars. 'Come on, your granddad, Uncle Ron and dad is wearing one,' she tried.

'He can't wear one mum, because he isn't cool like us. Only really cool people can wear them' said Ron winking at Harry.

'Me cool,' said James running over to his nanna for a flower.

'No you said you didn't want one so you can't be cool,' said Ron to James.

'Me want one,' he said to Ron on the verge of tears. 'Daddy me want one,' he said looking at his dad now.

'I dunno Ron I think he is cool,' he said to Ron playing along. 'You have to promise to wear it all day though,' Harry told James. James grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. Molly rolling her eyes then pinned his flower to his lapel. 'Wow James, you do look really cool,' Harry told him.

'You are too daddy.'

'Come-on then son, pick your cars up we're going now,' said Harry. James picked his cars up and put them in his pocket before his dad picked him up and apperated him to the church.

It was a small village church in the town Hermione grew up in. Her parents married here and she wanted to join tradition. The reception was to be held in a marquee in the back garden of Hermione's parents whose garden was approximately two acres.

Harry and James arrived first followed by Ron, Molly, Arthur, and his brothers and they all headed into the church. Alice, Hermione's mum was already there greeting guests and directing them into the seats at the church, which was already fairly full. James sat at the front playing with his cars again waiting for Hermione and his mum to arrive.

'She's here,' said Bill not long after.

'James will you put your cars away now please?' said Harry.

'Don't want to,' he said now smashing two cards together making a blowing up noise.

'James I'm asking you nicely. Will you please put your cars away? Your aunt Hermione and your mum are here,' said Harry sternly. James shot his dad a dirty look before standing up and putting his cars in his pocket and together they walked outside.

'Oh My,' said Ginny as she saw Harry and James walk out towards them.

'Mummy,' yelled James running towards his mum for a cuddle.

'Hey Ginny – Hermione. So how you feeling Hermione?'

'Nervous. How's Ron?'

'The same, he actually refused to eat this morning,' said Harry smirking.

'Bloody hell, he must be, I've never know him refuse food before,' said Ginny laughing. 'How was James?' she now asked Harry.

'Good. We had a little problem with him wearing his tie -'

'-Its not tight, look mummy,' said James interrupting his father to show his mum.

Harry laughed before continuing. '- But I managed to get him to wear one. Then he wouldn't wear his flower but-'

'-Me cool mummy. Only cool people wear flowers,' interrupted his son once again beaming.

'And James finished that for me,' he laughed. 'I best get to the front and make sure Ron is alright. Good Luck Hermione,' said Harry giving her a hug before he disappeared back into the church.

Everyone was seated; Ron was sat at the front nervously waiting for the service to begin when the piano in the corner stared to play peaceful music. Ron and Harry stood up and made their way to the alter. Ginny walked down the aisle first, she looked gorgeous in her pale pink dress, James and Teddy following wearing matching suites both looking so adorable and both grinning, they were each holding a cushion with a ring on it, then Victory followed scattering rose petals across the aisle in a dress similar to Ginny's. Once everyone was at the front the music changed to the wedding march. Harry saw Ron tense up and he looked paler then Harry had ever seen him. Hermione started to walk down the aisle, her father on her arm. Once at the front Ron looked like a different person, he wasn't as tense and he had some colour back in him.

It was a beautiful service which went with no glitches. Harry observed how happy they both were and felt proud to be here today, being stood at the front representing his best friends. More so that he was there with his son.

After the service they went to the front and posed for photos before being swept off to the gardens while the other guest made there way towards the reception. They were here a good half hour, all posing. James and Teddy becoming restless and started to wrestle.

'James, Teddy, pack it in please,' said Ginny aggravated. After the final pictures were taken, Ron swept his new bride into the horse drawn carriage as everyone else made their way towards Hermione's parents. Half an hour later Ron and Hermione arrived to cheers, whoops and congratulations.

After the meal Steve, Hermione's dad and Ron gave their speeches bringing Hermione into a flood of happy tears. Now it was Harry turn, and he was dreading it.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, and a huge thank you to Ron and Steve for there speeches, I think a toast is also in order for the parents today Arthur and Molly, and Steve and Alice, for helping make this day special."

Harry raises a glass.

"For those of you who don't know me I am Harry Potter, I am very honoured to be standing here today as not only am I Ron's best friend but Hermione's as well. I would first like to thank you all for coming today and helping to make Ron and Hermione's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking.

"It's been a while since I've seen Ron and Hermione, and I am thankful to have returned in time and more so to be offered this great opportunity. I have known the couple a long time, since child hood. I first met Ron at a mere age of eleven on the train to school, we clicked straight away talking about sport and what to expect from our new place of education. It wasn't to long into our Journey that Hermione entered out carriage looking for Neville's pet toad. I don't think anyone knew at that moment that eleven years later they would be married.

"I have witnessed their relationship grow over the years, from friends, to close friends, to not talking, to close friends again, to not talking again, to close friends once again and finally ending all of this starting with a kiss. What they didn't know however was that the entire Weasley family were betting on when it would happen. I lost, and I believe it was Ginny, Ron's sister, who won.

"From that first kiss, up until to today I don't believe they could have been happier, I first realised there was more then friendship between these two during our sixth year at school, I could tell from their behaviour. I also saw how cut up Ron was when Hermione went back to school, and how happy he was when she returned, and the day I visited them at Ron Parents, only a few weeks back, I noticed a major different in their relationship, they were more in love then I thought possible, and to this moment, it brings a tear to my eye to see them so much in love and so happy together…" The speech continued for a little while, with Harry embarrassing Ron with stories from school, and about both Ron and Hermione, how wonderful people they are, and what they have already achieved in there young life's.

"… and finally I would like everyone to stand, and raise a glass to Hermione and Ron, the bride and groom, all the best for the future."

Everyone followed suite, Harry noticed Hermione was crying again, and he even witnessed Ron wiping his eyes.

'Well done Harry, what a beautiful speech, from the heart,' said Molly giving Harry a hug.

'Thank you Mrs Weasley, I just wish I had been around these last few years and witnessed them fall into the love they have today,' he said smiling while looking over at Ron and Hermione laughing at a personal joke.

'You ought to be glad Harry, they never left each other alone,' said Ginny who appeared at Harry side. He started to laugh.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, could you all please clear the dance floor, the bride and groom would like to have there first dance.'

Harry watched leaning against a post with a glass of Fire whiskey in his hand as people left the dance floor. Ron and Hermione came on hand in hand before a song started to play, Harry didn't know the song, he didn't know weather it was muggle or wizard, but it was a sweet, loving song. He stood the entire time and watched his friends dance, there were so much in love, just they way they smiled at each other, the private joke they shared as Hermione was laughing and the gentle kiss, and Harry couldn't be happier for them. Before he knew it the music started to change and the DJ was talking again as the more upbeat music started to play, and the dance floor was becoming crowded once more. Harry quickly darted away.

It had been a couple of hours since Ron and Hermione shared their first dance, and since then people were fighting to get Harry on the dance floor, he was successful in hiding or appeared to be in deep conversation. However by this point he was somewhat drunk and he saw Ginny approached him, she didn't even ask if he wanted to dance, just hooked his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor, and he hated to admit it but he was having fun. It wasn't just him and Ginny, it was everyone, and he couldn't call it dancing more jumping and bouncing around the dance floor.

It was when a slower song came on and people started to couple up, he couldn't escape he started to become nervous, and to make matters worse Winnie (an annoying Weasley cousin), started to head towards Harry, it was only when Ginny cut in front of her and took Harry into a slow dance did she leave, but not before she scowled at Ginny.

'Thanks Gin,' said Harry gratefully.

'Anytime, I know how annoying Winnie can be and she's had her eye on you all night,' said Ginny before Harry gentle spun her and placed his hand on her waist again. Things went quite for the most part after that, the song finished and Harry left the dance floor as quickly as possible and out into the garden for some fresh air, Ginny following.

'James has had a good time, he's fell asleep cuddling Charlie,' she laughed lightly. Harry and Ginny's eyes met, Ginny moved forwards and placed a kiss upon Harry's lips, and he parted his just before he pulled away.

'Sorry Gin, I-I'm … I don't … I'm not ready for this, I don't even know where we stand … Sorry,' he said before he quickly headed back into the packed marquee. He found Ron and Hermione stood talking to some friends.

'Sorry guys but wanted to let you know I'm heading off,' he said interrupting their conversation.

'You alright Harry?' asked Hermione looking at him.

'Yeah fine thanks just a little tired, Congratulations again and what a wonderful service,' he gave them both a hug and left.

'Hey you two, I'm off home, gonna get James to bed,' said Ginny not meeting Hermione's eyes in fear she would know the truth.

However Hermione moved her face to look into them. 'You alright Ginny?'

'Fine thanks, say night to your Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione James,' said Ginny to a sleepy James. Ron took him off her and gave him a big hug while Ginny gave Hermione a hug; he then passed James over to Hermione before taking his sister into a hug.

'Thanks for being here Ginny, it means to world to have you both here. Love you sis,' he said before letting go.

An already emotional Ginny started to cry 'Love you too Ron,' and then left.

'Something has happened between Harry and Ginny,' Hermione told her husband.

'What? How do you know that?'

'Harry was in a rush to leave, he looked … aggravated, unsettled and the way they both just left like that,' she said looking at the entrance.

'Come on, don't worry about those two. They're old enough to sort there own messed up relationship out,' he said taking his new wife into a hug.

It had been a week since the wedding and Ron and Hermione were on their Honeymoon. Harry had picked James up and dropped him off when he knew Ginny wouldn't be around. He couldn't face her yet. He had to laugh to himself, after all he had seen in the last eleven years and he was scared to face a girl.

Harry had just got in from a long and tough day at work. He was testing some new applicants and was aching all over from been hexed and cursed all day, he was lying in a hot bath with a cold beer in his hand and some rock music playing from the freshly bough iPod and docking station.

'_Why_ are you avoiding me?'

'Merlin's Beard Gin, couldn't you have knocked?' scream Harry attempting to cover himself.

'Don't worry Harry, nothing I haven't seen before unless you forgot how James was conceived?' she said sarcastically.

'Can you leave while I at least put a towel around me?' he snapped. She tutted, turned on her heal and walked out the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent under his breath as he climbed out the bath, wrapped a towel around him and went into his room where he got dressed in baggy grey joggers and t-shirt.

'Cuppa?' he asked as he walked out his bedroom, not looking at her but watching where he was heading.

'Yes! … Please.'

Harry made them both a cup of tea before heading to Ginny in the living room.

'What are you wearing?' she asked with a slight smirk as he handed her, her drink. Finally looking at her face

'What's wrong with it?' he asked looking down at his clothes.

'Since you've been back you've worn smarter and fitted clothes every time I've seen you. Even when casual,' she commented.

'Well I'm not going anywhere else and wanted to be comfy,' he replied back after he sat himself down. 'What did you want anyway?'

'Oh yeah, why have you been avoiding me?' she asked him again.

'I havn-'

'Yes you have, your picking James up and dropping him off when you know I wont be around or at work or something,' she snapped.

'I-I-'

'Look what happened at the wedding was obviously a mistake; you know how I feel about you. But I understand you don't feel the same,' she said more gently.

'Ginny I'm sorry, I do love you, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. Does that make sense? I will always be therefore you like I would Ron and Hermione, and I will always be there for James, but us together … I-I don't think that will work,' he said calmly but desperately.

'That's fair enough Harry, but why avoid me?' she asked.

'Because I didn't know how you felt about this whole situation,' he admitted. 'Does anyone else know what happened?'

'Only Hermione, she knew, I didn't have to tell her. She scares me when she does that,' she laughed weakly. 'Are you alright Harry?'

'I'm fine Ginny, so we put Saturday behind us?'

'Saturday? What you on about?' she smiled. She stood up indicating Harry to keep sat down. As she walked passed him she placed his hand upon his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

'I was in love with you, you know,' he said when he knew she reached the door. She stopped and turned to look at the back of Harry's head. 'Before … before I had to leave. I was madly in love with you that it was sending me crazy,' he told her. She could hear in his tone that a smile appeared on his face. 'It took me a long time to get over you, far to long, I think it's what kept me alive, if that makes sense,' he said in a quite, slightly broken voice.

'I still love you Harry, I'm sorry I hurt you. But I want you to know, I will always love you,' she said her voice just as broken. It was quite then; Harry looked over his shoulder to find she had quietly left.

* * *

And that is Chapter 6. What did you think? As usual please review.

My BETA is also a artist and has drawn me a version of Harry. Check it out and her other Art, Link on Profile page as it wouldn't let me link it in here.

Chapter 7 is with her now waiting to be BETAd. I WILL update after the New Year.


	7. Chapter 7 Gravity

**Authors Notes:** Quicker update this time. I figured out how to get my BETA to beta more quickly. This time I sent her a picture of Noel Fielding (whom she loves) and Snape (Whom she also loves) pointing out how much alike there are, alas we have a new BETAed Chapter. Anyway please review once you have read and again Happy New Year to all my readers.

* * *

**Gravity**

_By Rebecca 'Becksibee' Foster_  
_Edited by Cheryl Selkirk_

It had been a little over a year since Harry had arrived back from his secret mission and came back into the Weasley's life.

James was now four years old. Ron and Hermione were married. George and Angelina had a son whom they named Fred. Percy and Aubrey had a daughter, Molly. Fleur and Bill were expecting again and Charlie had had three girl friends and is once again single, Dudley was engaged, won a couple of championships and just found out he is expecting his first child. Oh… and Harry had had two girl friends, a muggle who was a friend of Dudley's fiancée and a witch, neither lasted more then a couple of months.

However life was going well for Harry; he could see his son when he wanted with no animosity. The wizarding world had now come to terms with him being the father and the fact he hadn't known when he had left; that no one had known of Ginny's condition when he left. Yes it was a little lie but it kept her clear as well. His job was also going well and he was promoted to team leader.

It was a Friday night, it was Hermione's Birthday and everyone was going out. Mr and Mrs Weasley were on baby sitting duties, putting Victoire and Fred in with James on the bed and Molly in a cot in there room.

Harry got ready and apperated over to the Burrow where everyone was meeting, as usual it was packed inside the house. He helped himself to a Fire Whiskey before he found Hermione.

'Happy Birthday Hermione,' he said handing her his card and present which was a new book on Troll poetry she had been eyeing up in Flourish and Blotts the other week.

'Thank you very much Harry,' she said with a giggle, giving him a hug.

'Daddy,' screamed James as he ran and jumped towards Harry who caught him midair, he gave him a hug and put him down before crouching to his level.

'Hey son, how are you?'

'Good thanks,' he replied with a cheeky grin showing his missing front tooth.

'Been a good boy?'

'Yes.'

'James?' said Harry looking into his eyes.

'Fine ... No,' he said the grin gone in a flash, he was now sulkily looking at the floor.

'What did you do this time?' he said in a tone which showed he wasn't amused.

'I pushed Victoire off her broom,' he replied sheepishly still not removing his eyes from the floor.

'James,' sighed Harry. 'Why?'

'Because she was doing my head in bossing me around,' he said sulkily.

'Right… but that's no excuse to push her off her broom is it?' he said.

James just shrugged his shoulders. 'No pocket money this week,' said Harry. 'Don't look at me like that James,' he said as James was giving him the most disgusted look. 'Maybe you will learn your lesson not to push people of there brooms. It's stupid and dangerous,' he told him sternly. James sulked and stomped off.

'Hey Harry.'

'Hey Gin,' he said giving her a light hug. 'Thanks for the message today.'

'It's no problem. I though maybe if you punished him he would actually listen. He doesn't listen to me anymore,' she said sighing.

'Well I've told him off and told him he's not getting his pocket money this week. So chances are he won't want to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to spend it.'

'Hopefully it'll teach him a lesson.'

There were all in The Three Broomstick having a great time with loud music, drinks and dancing. They met old friends in there along with Hagrid and a couple of the Professors were also there. As the night went on they got more drunk and therefore louder.

'Ahh Mr Potter, how are you this evening?' said Professor McGonagall over the noise.

'Very well thank you and may I say professor you look ravishing this evening?' said Harry. McGonagall blushed slightly but a big grin on her face. 'Would you like a drink before I take you to the dance floor professor?'

'Ahh such a charmer aren't you Harry? I'll have a Tiger Paw please,' she replied.

'And for m'lady?' he said bowing slightly to Ginny.

'Harry stop prating around,' she laughed slapping his shoulder lightly. 'I'll have a Smoking Fusion please.' A Smoking Fusion was a popular cocktail drink among witches, it was strawberry flavoured and rather sweet which also, hence the name, smoked for a while.

Harry bowed low to them both before he stumbled off towards the bar. 'How's James?' McGonagall asked Ginny.

'A handful,' she laughed. 'He pushed Victoire off her broom today because she was bossing him about.'

'Was she alright?' she asked concerned.

'Yes, luckily they were only low and we'd softened the ground but he still wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him off,' he sighed.

'What did you end up doing?'

'Message Harry when he got home from work and he dealt with him when he dropped by, he didn't let on that I told him but he told James that he wasn't allowed any pocket money this week so he's sulking now because he wanted to buy some new paints or something,' said Ginny rolling her eyes.

'Well at least he listens to someone,' she replied.

As the evening wore on Harry was barely off the dance floor, dancing with Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Aubrey, McGonagall plus others he hardily knew. A slow paced song came on and everyone started to dance with their partners. 'Come on Harry we can't be the only ones left out can we?' said Ginny putting an arm around his back and holding his other hand. They dance slowly around the dance floor quietly chatting away, mostly about James and work.

'You and Harry looked cosy dancing,' remarked Hermione grinning while the boys were at the bar.

'We didn't want to be left out,' she laughed.

'You still like him don't you?' she teased.

'Never stopped,' she admitted. Hermione's jaw dropped, she was only teasing her friend and didn't expect to hear this. 'But he doesn't feel the same,' she sighed.

'I wouldn't be to sure about that,' she said.

'To sure about what?' asked Ron.

'Nothing,' said Hermione smiling. They all chatted away about their weekend and future plans and laughed at old memories from the school days.

'Ron you ready to go home?' asked Hermione drunkenly, while at the same seductively.

'Sure thing, night you two,' said Ron giving his sister a hug and shaking Harry's hand, followed by Hermione hugging them both.

'Happy Birthday Hermione,' called Harry as they both left. 'Well looks like we're the only ones left standing. If we don't include McGonagall,' said Harry nodding towards McGonagall laughing with some warlocks.

The following morning James woke up around eight and went to get his mum up. He opened the door, looked at her bed puzzled and walked back out again and down stairs where he heard people talking.

When he got downstairs almost everyone was up, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Percy, Aubrey and Molly, George, Angelina and Fred and his nanna and granddad.

'Good Morning James not waking your mum up today?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'You're still not in a mood with her are you?' asked Mr Weasley.

He shook his head. 'Everything alright dear, you look very confused?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Why is Mummy and Daddy sharing a bed?' he asked, jealous evident in his voice. Everyone went quite looking at James.

'Sorry dear?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'I went to wake mummy up but daddy's in her bed as well,' he said.

With that everyone stood up, George picking Fred up, Aubrey picking Molly up and all headed upstairs to Ginny's room. Mrs Weasley was first there and sure enough Harry was in her bed, his strong arm wrapped around her waist as he spooned her. Only the duvet cover carelessly covered them up. Mrs Weasley nearly burst into tears.

Back downstairs everyone was chatting away.

'I wondered if they would get back together,' said Percy.

'I thought they would,' said Mrs Weasley beaming.

'Why are they sharing a bed though?' asked James, annoyance clear in his voice while eating his cornflakes.

'What's going on?' asked Ron as him and Hermione walked though the backdoor into the kitchen.

'You'll never guess what,' Bill said to Ron.

'Obviously I don't know otherwise I wouldn't have asked when I walked in,' he said irritably while raking though his mum's potions looking for a headache cure, it was obvious he had hangover and was suffering.

'James came down this morning all puzzled and told us something,' said Bill.

'Told you what?' said Ron getting more irritated.

'So we all went upstairs to see if he was right,' he said again with the biggest grin on his face.

'What are you going on about?' he asked looking at his brother confused and irritated.

With that Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the biggest genuine smile on her face.

'Morning Gi-' he was cut off by Harry following her, holding hands. That isn't what tipped him off though, what did was the fact that Harry was wearing the same clothes he went out in last night, which were now creased.

'Morning Harry,' said Hermione smiling.

'Morning you two,' said the rest of the room in sync. All sporting big grins.

'Why did you and daddy share a bed?' asked James walking over to his mum.

'Good Morning sunshine,' said Ginny picking her son up and spinning him around into a hug, blatantly ignoring his question.

'Mummy you're happy,' commented James giggling.

'Hey son, give us a hug before I go,' said Harry taking James off her and giving him a big hug and kiss. As he put him down Harry tickled him.

'Daddy … s-s-stop … daddy,' laughed James.

'Right everyone I best make tracks, got a lot to do today,' said Harry smiling wider then anyone had remembered in a long time. 'See you later son, and _be good_,' he said rubbing James head.

Ginny walked Harry to the back garden and were facing each other while holding each others hands. 'See you later,' said Ginny leaning forwards to share a kiss. The entire family was stood up peering out the backdoor and windows to see what was happening.

'Bye,' said Harry leaning in and kissing her, they realised there hands as Harry moved his around her back, sliding one into her hair and pulling her closer to himself, Ginny unconsciously doing the same. Their gentle kiss from moments ago was long gone to be replaced with a deeper, more passionate kiss. They finally broke apart and Harry looked around and saw everyone looking, he couldn't help but smile. 'Good Luck,' he whispered in her ear indicating towards the house with a slight nod of the head. She looked around and glared at everyone. Harry pecked her once more before he apperated.

Ginny spun around and headed back into the house, everyone darted from the kitchen into the living room to avoid the wrath of Ginny. Ginny stayed in the kitchen, waved her wand to make a cup of tea before joining everyone else with James climbing on to her lap. As she slowly drank all eyes were on her. 'What?' she defensively, however the smile that spread on her face softened the tone dramatically.

'How did _that_ happen?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'I _told_ you Ginny,' said Hermione.

'How long has it been going on?' asked Ron a shadow of a smile on his lips.

'Will you watch James while I go shower please?' she said grin still in place while ignoring the questions.

'Sure thing dear,' replied Mrs Weasley as her daughter placed her half empty mug on the table and rose from her chair.

'I guess she doesn't want to talk,' said Bill as she left the room.

'I guess she doesn't,' she shouted back to the room.

Once back in his flat he turned the shower on. He shaved and undressed all the time thinking back to last night. He tried so long to deny he had feelings for Ginny to the point he convinced himself, he thought back to a year ago when he told Ginny that she it took a long time to get over her, far to long, because, truth was, he still wasn't over her. Last night was proof of that. Well that was until last night… or this morning he should say.

He showered and dressed before apperating to an office where his meeting was, trying to push last night from his mind, he didn't need any distractions today.

'Hello Mr Potter,' said a man holding his hand out to Harry.

'Hello Mr Winslow,' said Harry shaking his hand. Mr Winslow indicated Harry to a chair in front of a large wooden desk.

'So Mr Potter, what is it you're looking for from me?' he said getting straight down to business. Harry liked him straight away.

'Big, around four bedrooms, near the sea, with lots of private outdoor space so my son can fly.'

'Okay and where in England would you like this?'

'On the south coast or Devon and Cornwall area.'

'Very well,' said Henry. He tapped his wand on a very large pile of folders while muttering certain words. The piles split into two, well; some files flew out of the larger one but not many. Harry was praying that this guy was as good as he was made out to be. The others over the last couple of months had come up with nothing.

Back in the Burrow everyone was sat outside enjoying the afternoon sun. As usual Dromeda brought Teddy around to play with James and Victoire while she gossiped with Molly.

'So spill the beans,' Hermione said quietly to her friend when she was sure it was safe to talk.

'What do you mean?' asked Ginny, knowing full well what she was on about.

'You and Harry, I mean yeah you danced but other then that you both showed no signs of _sleeping_ together,' laughed Hermione.

'Well we had a few more drinks after you and Ron left us,' she said quietly. However by this point everyone guessed what was been said and was listening, but trying not to make it obvious. 'We were a little drunk and Harry offered to apperate me home so I didn't miss my location, you know how useless I am apperating under the influence,' she said smiling.

_Hermione had to laugh, last time Ginny tried to apperate drunk she missed her destination by two miles and ended up in some poor terrified muggles house. The ministry of Magic sent a squad out to wipe there memories and gave her an AUI with a warning stating she is not to Apperate Under the Influence again. _

'Anyway we were stood out side and we hugged goodbye, like usual, only when we pulled apart our eyes met, it was like gravity pulling us together. Well our lips locked we were kissing like we used to before he left. He pulled apart, I knew he was about to say no again, I had one chance, so I pulled him towards me before he could say anything, I knew he wanted this as much as me. Next moment his lips were on my neck, and that's when I dragged him into the house. How we woke nobody up getting up stairs is beyond me. When we reached my room he cast the Muffliato Charm,' she smiled. Everyone else couldn't help but smile, there were a little disturbed to hear about their sisters and daughters sex life, but happy because Harry and Ginny were meant to be.

'And?' asked Hermione eagerly.

'And what?'

'What happened next?' she asked wide eyed and excited.

'He made my eyes roll to the back of my head and my toes curl,' she said thinking back to the memory fondly.

'Gin I'm so happy for you. And the way he kissed you before he left you this morning … _wow_ … this wasn't a one time thing. Did you chat before you came down?'

Ginny smiled at her friend's observation, her dream was coming true… again. 'Yeah, mostly about James though. We're going for dinner tonight, which reminds me, I need to ask mum and dad to baby sit again-'

'-Ron and I will baby sit,' she said in a normal tone not bothering to be quite anymore.

'Will we?' asked Ron.

'Yes.' Ron shrugged his shoulders. She then turned back to Ginny, 'so is this dinner a date?' she asked quietly again.

'No, it's to talk things over, see where we're going. We have to think of James before we jump in the deep end-'

'-I think you've already jumped in,' said Bill before he could help himself. Ginny glared at him. 'Sorry ignore me,' he gulped a look of horror on his face.

'We are well aware of that,' she said now realising everyone could hear her conversation with Hermione and addressed everyone. 'The dinner is to see where our relationship is heading. We need to be somewhat sure that it will work out. I know we will never know for certain what will happen in the future but at this moment in time if there's a chance it won't work out then we will end it. We can't put James through it,' said Ginny.

That night Harry apperated over to collect Ginny, James was already at Hermione and Ron's. He knocked on the door and she answered, Harry's first thought was that she looked stunning. She was wearing a black a dress which enhanced her figure wonderfully, her hair was down in loose curls and he couldn't help but stare at her radiant beauty. He smiled at her, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before handing her a dozen red roses.

'They're beautiful Harry, thank you,' she beamed.

'They not the most beautiful thing in the room though,' he said some what shyly, Ginny gave a small giggle. 'Are you ready?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she replied softly. 'Bye mum, bye dad,' she yelled this time.

Mr and Mrs Weasley darted into the kitchen so quickly Harry was sure they were listening at the door. 'Oh hello Harry, didn't realised you were here,' said Mrs Weasley in her fake shocked tone which confirmed that they were indeed listening at the doorway thought Harry. 'Have fun dears,' said giving them both a hug.

'Be careful,' said Mr Weasley with a wink after he shook Harry's hand.

'We will, goodbye,' he said. He held Ginny's arm and apperated them to the restaurant.

Desert was been served and they still hadn't broached the subject about their relationship. Harry knew it had to be done.

'Ginny?'

'I know Harry…' she replied. She looked him, brown eyes to green, stared deep into each others. He leaned forward and caught her mouth in his.

'It'll work,' he said when he pulled away. 'I love you to much for us to at least not try.'

She just smiled at him before she softly placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

'_Morning,'_ whispered Harry softly in Ginny ear as she stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him and stretched. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him into another kiss, slowly pushing him on to his back so she was straddling him.

'Again?' he asked amused placing his hands just under her arms. A wicked glint in her eyes made him smile. 'I thought you would have had enough last night,' he said his hands stroking lightly down her back and resting on her hips.

'Shut up and kiss me,' shesaid her voice husky. He smiled and kissed her as there hips began to move in sync.

Later at breakfast there conversation drifted to James. 'So do we tell James now or wait and see where it goes?'

'We could wait; I will tell him the truth to an extent and tell him I'm going on a date. It's never bothered him before,' said Ginny before she took a sip of her tea.

'Yes but on _that_ occasion I looked after him. Will he wonder why I aren't this time?' reasoned Harry.

'Well I don't know,' said Ginny out of ideas. She looked worried. Worried and the happiest he had seen her in a long time.

'Lets give it a couple of weeks and see where we are then, if we feel it's going in the right direction then we will tell him, if not we will go back to how we were,' said Harry, happy with the solution he proposed.

'What if we can't go back to how we were? What if this doesn't work out and we can't be friends anymore?'

'We will Gin, we will for the sake of our son. Even if it hurts us we will do it for James,' said Harry gently. Ginny nodded, in deep thought about what Harry had just said. 'Gin?' he said softly, she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He took her hand in his and held it; he looked directly into her eyes he needed her to understand what he was about to say. 'If you want out, if you want to end this now and remain friends, say the words now. It will hurt me because I know how I feel about you, and I am prepared to take this risk because I think it will work out. But if your not sure, if you have any doubts, I understand and I won't stand in your way,' he let go of her hand, stood and kissed her on the forehead as he made his way into the bathroom to shower, and left Ginny alone to think things over.

Each step he took he felt his heart breaking a little more, it's why he was reluctant to trust her again, she broke his heart once, and it took along time, and a lot of pain but he repaired it, however it was more fragile then it used to be. But he gave in to his beating heart; he gave it back to her, _'To Soon,'_ he whispered to himself. He looked around his surroundings in surprise; he wondered how he got the shower to the correct temperature, let alone how he got in it.

He stood with his head bowed under the hot water trying miserably not to let the tears escape. He scolded himself for crying, yet he couldn't help who he loved. He realised it was the best place to cry, the tears washed away with the water, and he promised himself then that he would never make himself vulnerable to another woman again. He jumped as he felt someone touch him, he managed to keep his balance and noticed two arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Ginny, as naked as he was, a smile on her lips, yet her eyes were serious.

'I love you Harry James Potter,' was all she said before she kissed him.

'Does that mean…?' he said before he got cut off, '_I want you_,' was all she said before they took each other in another deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Thank You for Reading. So what did you think to Chapter 7? I know someone you won't like the direction I took it, but it is how I always planned it. So please review, (Please don't Flame or call myself in anyway it is after all one persons thoughts.)

Here I would also like quote a part of a review from my last Chapter,

"_I love your idea, some people need to understand that this is a fanfic, for some reason I get the impression from some of your reviews that they're expecting you to write the next potter book, when you are in fact a fairly new writer. This is just simply your interpretation on what events could have been after the film and not canon. People do stupid things when they are young, I myself have 'Wide Load' tattooed above my arse (jk jk), and Ginny is no different. You portray her as a woman guilty of mistakes of the past and I really like how you haven't painted everything through rose tinted glasses and how Harry isn't opening his arms for her straight away. This IS a Harry/Ginny story, but mainly I think its a James story and that makes this more believable. Keep up the good work."_ – In my opinion she is hit the nail on the head. I haven't painted any of this through Rose Coloured glasses, neither did JK with Harry Potter, otherwise Nobody would have died, Voldemort would have realised Love was indeed the most powerful magic and turn to the good side they would all hold hand singing '**Kumbayah my lord'** while skipping around the great hall, and who would have wanted to read that? It wouldn't have sold Millions of copies and I wouldn't be writing this now.

Chapter 8 will be updates as soon as. Back at work and busy so may be longer then the time between these updates. Again Thank You for reading.


	8. Chapter 8  Caught

**Disclaimer****:** Once more, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be a infinity _miles_ better writer.

**Authors Notes****:** AHHH SO SO SORRY for the delayed update. With Overtime at work, then Christmas and over that and into the new year I had internet problems (Turned out to be the cable after a month of trying to figure it out), then my Mam got rushed into Hospital and had to have an operation blah blah blah, so since I was having to work, looking after the house and visit twice a day I had no time to update, then when all that settled down my PC went kaput on me, got it running but thank god for my External HHD because my files wont save and have to reinstall programs every time I boot up.

Anyway this is chapter 8, Hope you enjoy. (Chapter 9 is partly written; fingers crossed its up for next week.)

* * *

**Caught  
**_By Rebecca Foster_

Ginny arrived home just before dinner without Harry in tow. As she opened the door a little body threw himself against her legs almost taking her down. 'Muuuuuummmmy,' screamed James hugging her around her legs.

'Hey Jammy,' said Ginny brightly picking her son up and bringing him into a hug. 'Have a nice time at Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's last night?'

James nodded sleepily. 'Stayed up reaaaaaaally late and watched Toy Story and Lion King with Uncle Ron, and ate lots of sweets and did you know Uncle Ron cries at Lion King?' he said giggling.

'I do not,' said Ron defensively as he entered the kitchen. James grinned and nodded to his mum.

'Don't worry Jammy, I believe you.' She told her son with a chuckle.

'Bloody Charming,' he muttered as he picked up the knives and forks to set the table. 'Is Harry staying dinner tonight?' he asked setting the table.

'No.'

'Gather your night didn't go so well then,' said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen.

Ginny turned a slight shade of pink which could have been undetectable in this the current light. 'It was a good night. How was James?' she asked indicating that the conversation was over.

'Good as gold,' Hermione replied smiling. 'Watched some films with Ron and Ron cried,' she laughed.

'I did not,' he said rolling his eyes.

Ginny got questioned some more after James went to bed, but she didn't say much. She and Harry said they wouldn't tell James, but she felt she wanted to keep it between them selves for now, have a little fun with it.

The following evening Harry came over to see James, he and Ginny acted like normal and as usual Harry gave his son most of his attention. He played games with him and helped him build the Burrow out of Lego before he bathed him, tucked him in bed and told him a bedtime story. He had a cup of tea and a chat with Ginny, Molly and Arthur and left afterwards. Everything was done as it usually was.

After Ginny set Harry out, she said goodnight to her parents whilst wishing they had gone to bed before Harry left, she had been dying to kiss him all night. To feel his lips on hers, thoughts were running wild through her mind as she entered the bathroom to wash. She splashed her face with cold water and looked in the mirror, _'Get a grip Gin, its you that doesn't want to tell people,'_ she said to her reflection, she shook her head and continued to wash. She entered her room and changed into her Pyjamas, and sat at her window looking out over the orchard remembering the days when she played Quidditch with her family and Harry. A little sound from the door disturbed her thoughts, 'Hey Jammy,' she said holding her arms open for her son. 'What's up?' she asked as her son settled onto her lap snuggling against her.

'Bad dream Mummy,' he replied sadly.

'What about?' she said, gently stroking his back. She found this helped to relax him.

He shrugged his shoulders and sleepy replied 'Can't remember.'

'Come on then, let's get you back to bed,' she said lifting him up to take him down the landing to his room. She lay with him in his bed until he fell asleep, and quietly climbed out, recovered him and lightly kissed his cheek before tip toeing out his room.

'Everything alright?' whispered her dad frightening her to death, she didn't see him on the stairs.

'Yeah just a bad dream. He can't remember it though. Night Dad,' she said as she opened her bedroom door.

'Night sweetheart,' he replied heading into the bathroom.

Ginny was just dozing off when she thought she heard a light tap at the window, she sat up straight and listened hard, she was just relaxing when she heard it again. She picked up her wand and slowly headed towards the curtained window; slowly she placed her hand on the curtain and quickly yanked it back. The image before her made her jaw drop. Harry on a broom. Outside her window. In the middle of the night. He said something but she couldn't hear or see what. She opened the window.

'About bloody time, its freezing out there,' he said climbing in and grabbing his broom. He just closed the window and turned to face Ginny when she jumped at him, wrapping arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Startled at first he placed his arms round her holding her up and proceeded to kiss her back. After several minutes he pulled back breathlessly, 'Wow, what was that for?'

'Been dying to do that all night,' she said before taking his lips in hers again, this time her hand moved down to his front and started to unbutton his shirt, he slowly walked towards her bed, where he pulled out of the kiss and placed her down and shook the shirt from his shoulders. His hands went to the hem of her pyjama top lifting it up and over her head tossing it to one side. His hands went back down to her body and slowly moved down as if memorising every contour of her body. Her hands moved to the button of his jeans unbuttoning it, then brought her hand down to unzip them before pulling them down his waist then thighs, to pool at his feet. A wicked grin spread across her face which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, without saying a word he toed his trainers off and pushed her back on the bed…

_*HPGW*HPGW*_

It was early the following morning, the sun hadn't fully risen yet but you could just make out shapes from the little light outside the closed curtains. A cover recklessly coving the young couple, the man not long since woken was laid with a smile on his face as he watched the girl sleep. He gently leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips; she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the man sleepily. 'I have to go,' he said quietly.

'Now?' she asked hoarsely.

'Unless you want James to catch us again, yes,' he replied sadly. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to go back to sleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms, he wanted to be woken up by their son demanding breakfast, and share a kiss with his girl making their son pull a face and run out the room. Yet, he had to settle for leaving out of the bedroom window on his broom before the sun had fully risen. He placed another soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips; she however wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. After several minutes he pulled back. 'I have to leave Gin,' he said. She pouted, kissed him once more then let go and watched as he dressed in the early morning light. She got out and replaced her pyjamas walking to the window with Harry; he sat on his broom and flew out, hovering outside her window. 'I'll see you tonight when I come to visit James,' he said with a smile. They kissed once more, said their goodbyes and flew off into the sunrise; Ginny sat and watched him through the open window until he could no longer be seen. She closed the window and her curtains and took herself back to the suddenly cold and empty bed wishing Harry didn't have to leave, before she knew it sleep had taken over once more.

Down in the kitchen Molly had, as she had done for the last 35 years, risen early. It started when Bill was a baby, and came to rely on it more as her other children came along. It gave her time to herself to have a cup of tea, and maybe a read of the paper if it arrived early enough, time alone without demands. She was looking out of the open kitchen door when she saw something which didn't surprise her one bit, Harry Potter flying away from the house on his broom. She smiled at the sight and the lengths of secrecy that her daughter and Harry have gone to, to keep their relationship a secret. When everyone took Ginny's point of not answering questions as a bad sign, she knew differently. She also noticed the glances they gave each other yesterday when they were acting "Normal" around each other. She just hoped that this worked out, not for her grandson's sake, but for Ginny and Harry's sake, anyone who knew them knew they were meant to be together.

For the next couple of weeks Harry flew to Ginny's window, they didn't always sleep together, some nights they just talked until they fell asleep. There had been a couple of close calls where James had come in after a bad dream or the one occasion he'd had an accident, that night Harry left while Ginny took James to the bathroom to clean up as he knew James would want to sleep in his Mummy's bed. She was disheartened when she walked in the room to find him gone; until she noticed a piece of parchment on her pillow _"Until tomorrow X"_ and she couldn't help but smile.

After a large family dinner at the Burrow one evening Harry stayed for drinks. Couple by couple everyone left for home, Arthur and Molly went to bed and it left just Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table. They talked about allsorts, the topic was ever changing. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione stumbled towards the fire and floo'd home leaving just Harry and Ginny alone. It felt quite nice. They talked, which moved to kissing, which then got moved to the bedroom…

The following morning Molly was sat by the fire in the kitchen looking out the window for Harry leaving, she had spotted him every morning when he left on his broom. She hadn't said anything to her daughter, but observed their behaviour; they did well at keeping it quiet. She'd spot some of the lingering looks they shared, and the occasional time they undressed each other with there eyes. She was quiet laughing to herself when she heard foot steps on the stairs; she turned and saw Harry enter the kitchen followed by Ginny. They both stopped dead staring at her open mouthed. She took a sip of tea, "Forgot your broom last night Harry?" she asked casually.

'W-w-w-w-we …. Sorry?' he asked deciding to go for the innocent approach.

'Your broom, you know that thing you fly on. Did you forget it?'

'What you on about Mum?' jumped in Ginny.

'I'm not daft you know, I saw Harry leave on his broom the morning after you spent the night at his.'

'Err…'

'And I have seen you every morning since, well this morning there is no broom,' she said sternly.

'We just talked most nights,' Ginny said defensively.

'Look, you guys are old enough to do what you please. It's none of my business. Tea?' Harry and Ginny sat down opposite Molly, while she waved her wand and set about pouring two more cups of tea. 'So?'

'So?' said Harry.

'Well between the nights you stay here, and the lingering looks you share I assume you're dating again?' she said casually.

'Does anyone else know?' asked Harry.

'I don't think so,' Harry and Ginny's faces fell into a smile of relief. 'Why don't you want people to know?'

'We don't want James to know, and then we decided, before we told everyone, we would see how we get on,' said Ginny.

'And?'

'Brilliant,' replied Harry looking straight into Ginny's eyes.

Harry and Ginny had talked with Molly and decided to keep it quite a while longer. Molly had that twinkle in her eye which Harry hadn't personally seen since Ron and Hermione had got married, it made him smile and feel scared at the same time. There was movement coming from upside so Harry kissed Ginny goodbye, and told her he couldn't wait until tonight, Molly insisted on looking after James so she could spend the night at Harry's. He was grateful for this, the late nights and early mornings where starting to get to him. He wasn't sure how much longer they could keep it up.

_*HPGW*HPGW*_

Ginny arrived at Harry's flat through the back entrance so her brothers didn't see and let herself in. She walked around the flat, as she figured Harry wasn't yet home. She headed into the kitchen to make herself a cuppa before heading to the bedroom; she was tired and figured a nap on Harry's bed wouldn't be a bad idea. She moved some parchment from his bedside cabinet to place the mug there when she noticed what they were, house listings, four different properties, all had four bedrooms, two had two bathrooms, one had one bathroom and downstairs toilet, the other had two bathrooms and a downstairs toilet, all had a crazy amounts of land, more then the Burrow Ginny figured, she looked at the locations, all varied apart but all were on the south coast overlooking the ocean. She set them aside and laid down thinking about what she has just seen. Was he planning a future for them even though they had been back together only a few short and secretive weeks?

She finally dozed off into surprisingly peaceful dream where she lived in one of them houses, with James, a daughter and another baby on the way, a dog was chasing an owl coming through the window, she felt happy and safe and loved. So much loved radiated from that house.

Harry entered his flat from work, it had been a fairly easy day but all the late nights and early mornings we're starting to take its toll on him, he also suspected that it took it on Ginny. He checked his watch, Ginny should be here soon. He scrubbed his hand over his face feeling grimy and decided a shower was in order; it would hopefully wake him up a little as well. As he walked through to his room he noticed Ginny laid asleep on his bed, he leaned against the door frame and watched her sleep with a small smile on his face. There never was anyone else for him. It has always been Ginny. He toed his trainers off and walked quietly towards the bed. He leaned forwards and softly kissed her. She opened her eyes and sleepily kissed him back before stretching, 'hey you,' she said huskily pulling him down for a slightly deeper kiss, he obliged. He rolled on his back and broke the kiss off.

'So I see you've been looking at the house listings?' he said.

Ginny blushed, 'I didn't mean to, I was clearing the bedside table for my cup and spotted them.'

'Yeah?' he said leaning over and brushing his lips against hers. 'Well, I'll let ye off.'

'Why four bedrooms?' she asked suddenly.

Harry sat up. 'We'll talk about it over dinner,' he replied. 'Do you want to order in?'

'Chinese?' she asked her face alight. They never got take away at the burrow.

'Sure,' he said kissing her. 'Just going to shower first then I'll pop out for it.

_*HPGW*HPGW*_

'So?' asked Ginny filling her fork with chicken and noodles.

'So?' asked Harry before placed his rice in his mouth.

'The house?' prompted Ginny. 'How long have you been looking?' she asked.

'Right,' he said after he swallowed. He took a mouthful of his wine while mulling over her question, he knew what she wanted to know. 'I started looking a few months back; I want a house and a garden. I want privacy. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I want a home not a place to live,' he finished.

'Four bedrooms though?' she asked sceptically.

Yeah,' replied Harry.

'Why?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well one for James, One for Teddy, one for me, and if I end up living with yo… someone we might decide to have another child so one for that,' he stated not taking his eyes of Ginny.

Ginny didn't miss his little hiccup there, she knew only to well what he was going to say, and she also knew he didn't want her to think he was planning that far ahead. 'You were going to say me, weren't you?' she asked out right. He shrugged, as he put his attention back in his food. 'I'm sorry for looking,' said Ginny pushing the remaining noodles around her plate.

Harry's head snapped up. 'Don't be sorry,' he said quickly. 'I was going to ask you to come with me tomorrow anyway and see what you thought,' he stated.

'Why me? It's your house.'

'True, but I need a woman's point of view,' he stated with a small smile.

Later that night Ginny was laid over Harry, her hand stroking patterns on his stomach, his hand stroking her head. 'I think we should tell the family,' she said so quietly Harry had to strain his ears to hear.

'When?' he asked, it was his way of agreement. He knew what he wanted, and it was getting tiresome sneaking around.

Ginny shifted so could see Harry's face. 'James tomorrow at tea, the rest of the family at Sunday lunch, their all here this week, even Charlie.'

'So we're telling your dad with the rest of the family on Sunday?'

'Dad knows.' Harry looked at puzzled. 'You think Mam won't have told him?'

'True. Sounds like a plan,' said Harry before capturing Ginny's mouth in a kiss.

'I hope everyone takes it alright,' she said as she pulled away from Harry. He quickly flipped her so he was straddling her; he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

'I doubt they'll be surprised,' he stated. She raised her eyebrows at him, 'I reckon they already know. Well everyone aside from James.' He kissed her as he started moving, their conversation ended.

* * *

So chapter 8, what did you think? Please Review. There isn't many more to go until this is finished now. Other then the fact my PC is still playing up and deleting and uninstalling all my programs (Thank God for my External HHD) everything is almost settled down now.


	9. Chapter 9  Together

**A/N:** Eek, for the major delay. Been very busy then broke my hand so been in a pot/cast which ever you want to call it, so typing been out the question. Anyway here is chapter 9. Its un-beta'd as I got fed up of waiting for my beta to check it. If anyone wishes to beta it please feel free and PM so it can be reposted (Cheeky I know). Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Together**  
_  
_

The following morning Ginny woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She stretched out while debating whether to get showered or eat breakfast first. Before she came to a decision a tray came hovering through the room followed by Harry in a pair of boxers carrying two big mugs of tea. She smiled widely at him, as the tray settled on her lap her eyes popped out of her sockets, 'Harry, I know I grew up at the Burrow but there is no way I can eat all this," she said in disbelieve at the amount of food on her plate. 'I know, it's for me as well,' he replied amused. 'Ohh, ok, makes sense,' she said blushing at her stupidity. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her, 'I love it when you blush,' he softly said before picking up a slice of toast.

They spent a good half hour picking their way through the food, while talking. He asked her about her Quidditch Career and why she stopped playing. She had been picked up after James was born, played a couple of months on the reserves before joining the full team. While playing she had broken a couple of the Harpies longest standing records. But then she just quite one day, less than a third of the way though her second season. The harpies refused to say why as did herself and her family. 'James was poorly one day and I hated leaving him. I knew I would be away for a couple of days and he cried for me… I couldn't go. It was Quidditch or my son,' she said with pride. 'I'm sorry you had to make that choice Gin, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to take James and care for him,' he said sadly, his voice once more ridden with guilt.

'Don't be stupid Harry, it was my choice, I love Quidditch but I love my son more. George offered me a job at the shop and I took it. It was better hours and if James was poorly I could take the day off and I love working with George,' she said with a genuine smile. 'Would you ever return, if given the choice?' he asked. 'I don't know… I mean I would love to return, but what if I ever want more children? To return and to have to quit again to have kids.'

'What if you did one year contacts? I know the Harpies are in need of a good chaser, and I know you're in shape,' he said smiling crookedly at her as he levitated the empty tray from her knee. 'And how would you know that?' she asked him smiling back. 'Well you're hard to keep up with love,' he said slowly pushing her back into the pillows. 'Not that Harry,' she laughed. 'I mean the Harpies and the chaser position?' she asked eagerly pushing him back wanting to know. 'New Auror recruit was an Harpie, she gained an injury last season that stopped her playing, but she is still fit. She was saying Gwenog's struggling to find a new Chaser. Figured you could pop over and see her,' he suggested. 'I'll think about it,' she assured him. 'So we looking at houses today or not?' she asked before he once again got ideas in his head, she didn't think she could refuse him if it tried it again.

_*GPGW*HPGW*_

After Ginny had showered Harry apparated them both to Mr Winslow's office, 'Mr Potter, good to see you again,' he said running over to him and taking his hand.

'Hello Mr Winslow, this is my friend Ginny Weasley,' said Harry politely. 'She will be helping me on the final decision today.'

'Miss Weasley, pleasure to meet you,' he said taking Ginny's hand. 'So Mr Potter, how can I help you?'

'I would like to view these four properties again please,' he replied showing him the four properties Ginny was looking at last night.

'Very Well, give me five minutes to get everything in order.'

They spent the afternoon apparating from property to property. It was the final property they visited which was situated in Cornwall that Ginny fell in love with.

'Ohh Harry,' she said her hand on her chest. She was actually speechless. The house stood before them was like something out of a dream. It was stone of various sandy and pale browns colours, the front door was shaded by the room upstairs held up by white stone pillars, the windows and doors made of wood style triple glazing, the massive gravelled drive way leading to a double garage, to the right of the house was the entrance to the property, the entire area was covered in trees giving them total privacy and as she turned around there was a grassed area with a water feature in the centre. Without even looking at the rest of the house it was like a dream. The other houses were nice, but this was beyond anything she had ever seen.

'This is actually a muggle residence, so it is fully electric, as you can see you will have total privacy. It has a double garage, swimming pool and a sauna attached on the right of the rear of the property. Behind the trees to the left of the property is a football pitch which could be made into a Quidditch pitch as the trees block that area from the sea, to the rear is a patio area, not far from the cliffs edge. Now as wizards I would recommend putting up a charm to stop people accidentally falling off the cliff, then you could remove the higher wall and replace it with a fence to gain a better view.' He took then into the entrance hall where a large staircase lead to the upstairs, a door on the left lead to an office which was spacious, easily fit two desks as well as a small reference library, another other door lead straight into the living room, which had French doors that looked out into the rear of the garden, Ginny knew what he meant by removing the higher wall. To the far left was a door which leads to the double garage. Even if they didn't drive it could be used as a storage unit for brooms, Quidditch equipment etc, they headed back into the entrance hall and through another door which was a large bright kitchen with granite work surfaces and a central island unit. It had a small table with comfortable chairs, ideal for meals; there were also French doors which looked out on to the patio area. To the left was an arch which leads to a specious dining room, ideal for larger gatherings or meetings. Another door leads to the utility room which lead to a toilet and the pool and sauna, which had a changing facility.

'So what do you think so far?' asked Harry quietly placing his large hands on her shoulders from behind her. 'So far? It's beautiful. It must cost a fortune though,' she said still in utter awe. Harry shrugged lightly 'I want a nice size home with plenty of land to fly with my son,' he said with a smile on his face. 'And not a single cupboard under the stairs what so ever,' he said quietly Ginny had to strain her ears to hear him. She frowned but before she could ask what he meant he walked off behind Mr Winslow.

He next took them up the stairs where Ginny noticed, there was not a cupboard under the stairs, it was all open plan, now she thought about it none of the houses she saw today had one. When they reached the landing it was very spacious with big windows showing the grounds in front of the house. A door to the right showed them a nice size room with views to the drive and a small balcony showing views of the front gardens. Across from this room was another bedroom, about the same size with views to the front gardens and a small balcony with Views to the football pitch. Near the back of the house was a bathroom with a bath, shower and toilet, another bedroom which was larger than the last two with views of the drive and a balcony which had views of the sea, across from that room, was a larger master bedroom with an en-suite and French doors leading to a balcony which wrapped around the side of the house, the bedroom had views of the sea and the football pitch and the en-suite had a Jacuzzi bath, shower and toilet. Mr Winslow then took them on a walk around the grounds, pointing out that it also came with a small three bedroom cottage beyond the football pitch. Ginny was in utter awe. She couldn't believe the how beautiful the house was. She was stood looking at the water feature while Harry and Mr Winslow talked quietly, both smiling they shook hands and Mr Winslow left with a _crack_.

'So tell me, now that he's gone, what you really think?' he said as he placed his arms around Ginny's waist bringing her back flush against his chest. 'It's beautiful Harry, out of this world beautiful,' she whispered. She didn't know why she whispered, there was no one with in about a three mile radius that could hear them. 'You'll have complete Privacy.'

'Correction, _we'll _have complete Privacy,' he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss between her neck and shoulder. She turned to face him; he could see the question in her confused eyes. 'I know what I want, because I am holding her in my hands right now, but the question is do you know what you want?' he said seriously. She knew her answer, she knew before he finished his question. But what she did to him, how she hurt him, was stuck in her mind. She wanted to believe more then anyone that she wouldn't do that again, but she believed that once before didn't she?

Harry saw the conflict in her eyes, in her face. He couldn't work out what she was thinking. 'Just tell me.'

'I want you Harry. I want you and James, a house and a dog, another child. I want you to kiss me goodbye every morning before work, and every evening when you return. I want to make love to you, and hold you. You are my world Harry, you and James, mean so much to me, more then anything else,' she said stray tears running down her cheek as she failed to keep her emotions in check.

'What's the problem then?' he quietly asked thumbing her tears away.

'I'm scared I hurt you again,' she said so quietly Harry had to ask her to repeat it.

'Do you love me?' he asked her.

'More then anything Harry.'

'Do you plan on hurting me?'

'No. No way. No. No,' she said voice full of confidence.

'Then what's the problem? Yeah you hurt me in the past and I ran away. But you are different now, you made one mistake. God I've made tons of them. I trust you Ginny, If I hadn't I wouldn't have ended up in bed with you again,' he said softly brushing a stand of hair behind her ear. 'So Ginevra, will you and James move in with me?'

'So you're going for this house then?' she asked a huge grin on her face.

'I already bought it, pending paperwork signing,' he said with a huge smile. 'So is that a yes?' She pulled him down into a deep kiss, she pulled back slightly 'yes,' she said before she claimed his mouth again.

_*GPGW*HPGW*_

They were cuddled on the couch in Harry flat talking about the plans to move into the new house. Harry suggested that they tell everyone on Sunday that they were moving in together as well dating each other. They would tell there parents tonight and show them the house with James tomorrow. Ginny was beaming.

Harry stood from the couch, laughing a little at Ginny who was leaning against him fell side ways. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him planting a kiss on her mouth. 'So, you ready for this?' he asked her quietly.

'Of course,' she replied. He smiled down at her and the next moment it felt like all the air had been taken from her lungs and then she was on the boundary of the Burrow. Harry took her hand in his and walked towards the back door.

Hermione was peeling potatoes over the sink at the Burrow when she heard a loud crack in the peaceful silence; she looked up and saw a main of vibrant red hair stood with a main of black. She smiled as he took her hand in his and started towards the Burrow. _She knew it, she told Ron there was dating again but he didn't believe her._ Ron came over and rested his head on her shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist, 'what you chuckling at?' he asked placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

'Nothing,' she replied. He obviously hadn't looked out the window. Seconds later the door opened and they both turned to see Harry and Ginny enter. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in there hands and the joyful vibrancy radiating off them both. Hermione smirked at Ron 'So I think its ten galleons you owe me.'

'What? Why ten?' he chocked Ron confused.

'Five for the fact there are dating and five for the fact that Ginny spent the night at Harry's.'

'Fine,' he grumbled digging in his pockets and fishing out ten gold coins and handing them over to Hermione.

'Thank you, these will buy them shoes I saw in Gladrags last week which you refused to buy me,' she said her smile growing wider. Ron just pulled a face. 'Yes because there were ten galleons Hermione. TEN!" said Ron scandalise. 'Well I did only a galleon each then you called me chicken,' she said smugly.

'Erm… Hello,' said Harry catching the attention of his two friends. Ginny was silently laughing at the both of them. They loved a good bet.

'How long you been back together?' asked Ron without any greeting.

'Hello Harry, Ginny, excuse my Husband and his lack of manners,' she said elbowing Ron. 'Nice day?' she asked.

'Brilliant,' said Ginny with the smile still plastered on her face, 'Anyone else home?'

'Yeah in the living room, James is painting again,' said Ron, 'Cuppa?'

'Please,' said Harry as he let go off Ginny's hand when they headed into the living room.

As Harry and Ginny entered the living room James turned around to see who was entering, his face lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face as he ran to his mam who pulled him up into a hug getting paint down her front. 'I missed you mummy,' he said hugging her. 'I missed you to Jammy.' He let go of his mam and hugged his dad who was crouched down to his level while his Mum Scourgifed her clothes. 'So James, your mummy and I have something to tell you,' he said as he realised his son from the warm hug. 'What Daddy?' asked James puzzled.

'Mum, Dad, can we have some privacy please?' Ginny asked them polity. 'Of course dear,' her mum replied standing up and heading into the kitchen. 'We'll just get dinner started.'

Harry led James to the couch followed by Ginny. 'So Jammy, remember how you asked why your Daddy and I don't live together like other peoples Mummy and Daddy's?' she asked him. James face became more puzzled then before, while looking between his mam and dad, "Yeeeah.'

'Well, how would you feel if your daddy and I started been like other mummy and daddy's?' said Ginny gently.

'You mean like Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur?' he asked, his brow furrowed.

'Yes, like them, and Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione,' said Harry.

'But they kiss _all_ the time,' he said pulling a face. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. 'I know they do Jammy, what if we're like Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur _and_ Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione?' she asked him.

'Are you two shagging again?' he asked seriously. Harry and Ginny jaws dropped, it took them a couple of seconds to composed themselves before Harry spoke, 'Where did you hear that word James?' he asked with a tone of disapproval to his voice. James knew straight away it was something he shouldn't have said. 'I heard Uncle George say it last week when I came into the kitchen for a drink,' he said sheepishly. '_I'll kill him,_' hissed Ginny. 'Well that's not a nice word to use James and I will be having a word with your Uncle George,' said Ginny more gently. It wasn't his fault. 'But you have to promise you won't use that word again James,' she said stroking his hair. 'Ok Mummy,' he said giving her a hug. 'So will you be ok if your mummy and I are like your other Auntie and Uncles James?' asked Harry.

'I suppose so, s'long as you don't kiss,' he said pulling a disgusted face. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other above James head and leaned forward to share a light kiss. 'I said don't kiss,' he said worming his way between them stopping them kissing.

'How would you like to live with me all the time? You and your Mummy?' Harry asked his son with an excited look on his face. 'Here?' James asked his eyes lighting up. 'No not here, in our own house,' said Harry. 'But what about Nanna and Granddad?' he asked sadly. 'They can come and visit when ever they want, and you can still come and sleep here some nights,' explained Ginny. 'Suppose,' he said still unsure. 'Would you like to see the house tomorrow?' asked his dad. 'It has a swimming pool.' At this James eyes lit up, 'Really?' Harry nodded. 'Ok we'll go and see it tomorrow,' he said excitedly now. 'But you can't tell anyone yet, over dinner ok?' said Harry, James nodded. 'Go on then, go see your Nanna,' with that James ran though to the kitchen.

'Well that went well,' said Harry snaking his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her close before kissing her softly. 'Yup, but am gunna kill George,' she said.

'Ron, Hermione you busy tomorrow?' asked Harry over dinner. 'No, got this Saturday off why?' said Ron. 'Want to come with us to see the new house with James, Molly and Arthur?' he said casually. 'You're moving in together?' he said high pitched. Molly dropped her folk, Arthur just looked at them and Hermione squealed. Ginny nodded, 'It's beautiful,' she said breathlessly. 'We went and saw it today, saw four actually but this one is out of this world.' 'It has a pool,' said James with a mouthful of peas. Ron's jaw dropped again.

'James don't talk with your mouth full,' said Ginny. 'Why?' 'Because people don't want to see your mushed up food.' 'Why?' 'Because it's gross.' 'Why?' 'James, stop asking why and do as your mummy tell you,' said Harry sternly.

'A pool, seriously?' asked Ron. Harry laughed, 'You'll see tomorrow,' he said smiling.

That night Harry stayed at the Burrow.

_*GPGW*HPGW*_

The following day Hermione and Ron came over to the Burrow ready to go see the new house. 'It's not connected to the Floo network yet, we have to do a bit of remodelling in order to put a big enough fire place in. It's a muggle house so it has fully working electrics and the sorts. So Ginny and I will apparate Molly, Arthur and James over then come back for you two,' Harry explained.

Minutes later everyone was stood in front of the house, jaws dropped looking at the immense beauty of it. They walked them around showing all the rooms, what they plan to alter, including the wall disturbing the sea view and where the Quidditch pitch will go. They then walked though the small forest beyond the football pitch and showed them the rest of the land. 'Who owns that land then?' said Arthur pointing towards the cottage with the drive leading into the trees. 'We do,' said Harry. No one was shocked any more, they took what they said in there stride. They went around the cottage, it was large but not massive, very comfortable, and it had some beautiful views. Molly and Arthur took James and walked around the outside of the house.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were stood in the living room when Harry handed Ron and set of keys. 'What are these for? He asked. 'A spare set you want us to look after?'

'No there for this house,' said Harry. 'Why you giving me a set of keys for this house,' he said confused, Hermione looking between Harry, Ginny and Ron equally puzzled. 'Well you'll need them to get in.' Ron and Hermione looked at each other trying to work out what's been said.

'Oh for god sakes, we're giving you two the house so you can move out of that poky little flat,' said Ginny.

'_WHAT?_' said Ron and Hermione at the same time. 'We can't accept this?' she said gob smacked. Ron still seemed in shock. 'Of course you can Hermione, you and Ron were with me during the hardest times of my life, if it wasn't for you two, I don't think I would be here today,' he said his voice growing thick with emotion. 'I know you want to start a family, now you can, and I will be offended if you don't take it.' Hermione threw her arms around Harry followed by Ron.

'You sure?' she asked. 'Yes we're sure,' said Ginny. 'We spoke about it last night, its no use to us. We'll draw some plans during the week with some land, but until then, feel free to move it.' 'You can also use the Quidditch pitch when ever you like,' said Harry smiling.

They told the family the following day over lunch, everyone congratulated them and acted surprised but they could tell they fooled no one in there sneaking around. Harry told George that he would be giving the flat up in a couple of weeks. "Why?" he asked. 'Well we're moving in together, we bought a house,' explained Harry. 'But it's so soon,' exclaimed George. 'George, we've got a kid, we've spoken about this for hours, it what we want. What we both want. I told you all a few months back that I wouldn't do anything that we didn't want because there is more then the two of us to consider. We believe with all our hearts that this is going to work. There never was anyone else,' she told George.

He look at her, really looked at her for the first time in a long time. He noticed the sadness she carried was gone, the love for Harry when she looked at him was burning in her eyes. The guilt still evident but very dull behind the fire, he doubted that will never go. He then took in Harry, he realised that he has smiled a lot more in the last few months, Genuine at that. When he looked at her it was like no one else existed, just Ginny and James. He knew then what Ginny was on about; these two were made for each other. He stood from his seat and walked over to Harry, and dragged him up, not caring that Harry was about to put a forkful of Mash and gravy in his mouth which in the sudden movement missed his mouth and went down his top. 'What the-' George turned Harry and looked up to him, Harry was at least a foot taller then George, 'you hurt her, or James and I'll hurt you,' he said his wand point discreetly at him. 'Why would I hurt her, when I love her?' 'You hurt the ones you love Potter, you've done it twice before-' 'You know the first time was for-' 'Stop,' said Bill. George and Harry looked around, everyone was staring at them. 'Look Harry,' said George ignoring everyone around them. 'She is my sister, I have to protect her,' he said more gently. 'I get it George, really I do. But am not going to hurt her, god I want to marry her,' he practically yelled. The room gasped. 'One day, in the future,' he hastily added. George couldn't help but smile, and dragged him into a hug, 'I don't doubt it for a second,' he whispered so no one else could hear.

'Oh yeah George?' said Ginny standing up, she walked over to him and slapped him. 'What's that for?' he said rubbing his face while everyone was sat gobsmacked. 'If you _ever_ speak of Harry and I so vulgar again, especially in front of our son I will do more than slap you, I will kill you,' she said smacking his arm. 'What did I say?' he said shocked and stepping back before she went for him again. 'That Harry and I were s.h.a.g.g.i.n.g again.' 'I really didn't know he was in the room.' 'Not the point, it shouldn't have been said in the first place. Do it again, and I _will_ hex you, got it?' she said with a dangerous smile. George visible gulped and nodded. 'Good, now then,' she said sitting back down, 'what's for desert?'

* * *

**Notes:** Well what did you think? I hope it wasn't too choppy. I understand it was slightly due to writing a paragraph here and there when I had time. Hopefully the next will be better. As usual please review by pressing that button before. Negative feedback welcome but no flames. Flames are just rude.** (Bored I drew up plans of the layout for the house, if you wish to see these let me know and I will link them)**


End file.
